Fight for Victory
by Elvira Silver
Summary: Alvina has lived in Middle Earth since the Elves have called it home. Now an evil has awakened and threatens to entrap the world in eternal darkness. Alvina must join the Fellowship with her husband, the future king of Gondor. She also carries a terrible curse and is constantly hunted by the enemy. Will she survive to see the final battle?
1. The Coming Storm

**I do NOT own any of the Lord of the Rings dialogue or characters. The only thing I claim is Alvina.**

Chapter 1

I sat in a dark corner of the Prancing Pony Inn. Aragorn and I watched intently as Men came and went from the busy dining area. A storm raged outside.

I sensed the Ring approaching. "It is coming." I say to Aragorn, my companion. He nods in understanding. Four Hobbits entered the Inn. They were all male and soaked to the bone. One with brown curly hair spoke briefly with the Innkeeper before finding a quiet table to sit at. Aragorn and I kept our eyes on the Hobbits. Two of the Hobbits stayed together at the table, while the other two Hobbits were drinking and fooling around.

I noticed that there were suspicious glances being passed to the hobbits. I saw the blond and dark haired hobbits sneaking glances at our table. The owner, Butterbur, was stopped by the dark haired halfling and asked about us. I suddenly felt the name Baggins being whispered among the men.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. " The small blond haired hobbit spoke. I stiffened at his folly.

The brown curly haired Hobbit, who I could only assume was Frodo, rushed over to one of his companions and pulled him off the barstool. Young Baggins slipped and, for a brief moment, we both say a glint of a golden band up in the air then falling back down to rest on the little hobbits finger. Once the ring touched, the Hobbit disappeared causing both my husband and I to stand.

As soon as the ring activated, I saw a flash of the Great Eye in my mind. It would not be long before they would come. I rush up to the room and quickly began to gather our possessions. The Prancing Pony was no longer safe. Just as I was packing the last of our effects, Aragorn pushed the hobbit into the room and proceeded to extinguish the light.

"What do you want?" The frightened Halfling asked.

Aragorn spoke, "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." the hobbit countered.

Aragorn just grunted in mild disbelief, "Indeed? I can avoid to be seen if I wish but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." As he finished putting out the candles, he yanked the hood of his head. His shoulder-length hair was dark and slightly waxy and oily. He wore a weary face. The face of a man who has walked this earth and seen much. His eyes were grey almost like silver. He has a dark stubble around his mouth and chin.

"Who are you?" the hobbit asked still trembling.

The Ranger studied the hobbit asking, "Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

Shaking his head slightly, "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Just then the door burst open and the other three Hobbits came in with "weapons" which consisted of a stool and a candle holder. Aragorn whipped out his sword to face the intruders.

The stout Hobbit exclaimed, "Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks." shaking his fists at my husband.

Realizing that there is no danger he sheathed his sword. A spark of amusement flittered across his face. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you." He turned back to Ringbearer and said, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

I chose that moment to make my presence known to the Hobbits. I removed my own hood to let out my shoulder length brown hair. My eyes were gold in color. "He is correct. We must leave. Gather your belongings quickly. We are no longer safe here." They all turned to me in surprise. I turned to my husband. "I shall go and secure another room." I took mine and his pack and left the inn.

We did not go far. We relocated to the in across the street. Once the Hobbits were settled into the new room, I sat in a chair by the window, next to my husband. Aragorn had packed the beds in the old room to fool the wraiths.

I could sense them coming closer. There were only four of the nine approaching. I tensed and casted a small diversion spell to mask our presence.

Aragorn looked at me briefly and sent reassuring emotions through his eyes. I gave him a small smile. Our moment came to an end as I watched the four black cloaked figures enter the Prancing Pony Inn swords drawn. I briefly looked at the three other Hobbits who were peacefully sleeping. Then shrieks rang through the night as the hunters realized, they had been deceived. The three Hobbits bolted awake at the sound. I expelled the breath, that I had not realized I was holding, slowly.

Frodo, who had yet to fall asleep asked, "What are they?"

As they mounted their horses and raced out of town, Aragorn explained, "They were once Men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring...drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

I looked at the hobbits, "Get some rest. You will need your strength for this journey." I looked at my husband and said in Elvish, "I expect to be awoken to take watch." I say sternly causing Aragorn to give me a faint and charming smile.

"Yes my love." He responded in kind. I stood and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Sleep well." I noticed Frodo trying to sleep could not.

"Try and rest as best you can." I try and comfort.

I layed on the pallet, I had on the floor. I have not experienced a restful night in a very long time. That night, my sleep was only burdened by minor nightmares. For this I was grateful.

 **Okay to all my old readers. I went back and redid some points in the original and changed some things. I will be doing this was all the chapters. Hopefully after I do some adjustments, the new chapters will come and flow more smoothly.**


	2. On the Trail

**I make no claim for Lord of the Rings. I only use it for entertainment purposes. I do own Alvina**

Chapter 2

The next morning, I purchased a small pony to help lighten the burden of the Halflings. Samwise took care of the animal and named him Bill. We walked through the forest. Aragorn led the way. I took up the rear.

The sunlight filtered through the trees. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild." was all the reply my husband would say. The Hobbits did not seem to appreciate the lack of information.

"How do we know these Rangers are friends of Gandalf?" Merry tried to speak softly to Frodo.

Frodo's answer was, "I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough!" I was amused that Merry only spoke of my husband.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Frodo said with a final tone.

Samwise asked, "Where is he leading us?"

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." I say simply. Samwise was excited.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" I could not help but give a small smile at the little ones innocence.

By the next day we had reached a snow dusted countryside. It was mid morning. Aragorn noticed the Hobbits were beginning to unpack some food.

"Gentlemen." He spoke getting their attention, "We do not stop till nightfall."

Pippin, the smallest of the hobbits, stood and said, "What about breakfast?"

"You already had it." Aragorn was confused.

"We had one, yes." Pippin stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "What about second breakfast?"

Aragorn just stared blankly at the hobbits before continuing to walk. I heard Merry, say he didn't think that we knew about second breakfast. Pippin panicked and began to talked about other meals that a Hobbit normally had.

"Gentlemen. I am afraid that out here we do not have that luxury of so many meals." I say simply with no emotion. "Out here in the wild, we eat to survive not to enjoy." I helped them reload all their supplies.

I noticed that Aragorn had found some wild apples. He tossed an apple to each of the hobbits. I was given one but I divided mine into four slices and gave a piece to each of hobbits. Each of them expressed their gratitude but I sensed that Aragorn did not like my decision.

We had to travel through harsh rainstorms and swampy marshlands. That evening we camped and Aragorn went hunting. He brought back a large buck. Later that night Aragorn was keep watch. I was restless and could not sleep. I heard his voice singing an elvish ballad. I fell asleep to his soothing voice even though the song itself was depressing. That night I was swept into a particularly familiar nightmare.

I was chained to a wall like an ornament. The black chains and shackles spread me eagle. The harsh brick wall was slick with my blood from the multiple lash marks that marred my back. I had not a stitch of clothing on my body. Almost every inch of bare skin was covered in some sort of cut or bruise. His face was cloaked but I could make out the sick, sadistic, grin he wore. There was a few torches lighting in the cell. I could see the various whips and torture devices that lined the hall. My vision was hazy from the blood loss. My hair was shaved. My lips were cracked and bleeding. I could barely breath. What air I could breath was stale and nauseous. I watched helplessly as he stepped out of the shadows. I was not afraid though. I was numb.

"Well my dear, you look absolutely terrible." he said in a deep scratchy voice filled with mirth. "You can end it all. All you have to give in."

I use a little of my swiftly fading energy to say, "Not to you or your filth of a Master." That was all I managed to get out. His grin was replaced with a snarl.

"It seems you need another lesson." He walks to the wall and selects a barbed whip. I tried to keep the fear off my face, but I could tell I was not entirely successful. He laughs dangerously. He always enjoys my suffering.

I awoke in cold sweat with a calming hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and attacked on reflex. My vision cleared as I saw that I had pinned my husband to the ground and held a dagger at his throat. I blinked a few times. I feel horror and quickly get off of him.

I got off him quickly and regained my composure. I then noticed that there was something other than sweat running down my arms and chest. He sat up slowly and reached out to me. I stopped him with a hand out. I covered my mouth and took deep breaths. I looked around the camp to see that none of the other hobbits were disturbed by my nightmare.

I swiftly began to undress to asses the damage. After I removed my shirt I saw that several of the scars had reopened and were bleeding freely. My torso had two or three lash marks that were open. I met Aragorn's face as he looked at me with worry, sadness and helplessness. He knew that each nightmare brought with it a reopened wounds no matter how much healing. That was my curse. I would never be able to fully escape him.

"My love?" Aragorn asked me in Elvish.

"I shall take watch now. Could you help me bandage my wounds?" I could have done it on my own but I knew that Aragorn needed to feel like he did something to help. I grabbed some healing salve from my pack and began to put it on my wounds. He grabbed a roll of bandages and gently wrapped them securely around my torso and my back. After he was done I turned to him and kissed him passionately. "Thank you." He nodded sadly. He hated to see me suffer. He hated that he could do nothing more for me.

I kissed him one more time, before redressing and taking my post for watch. I kept my vigil until dawn.

 **Not a whole lot of change here just some minor details. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review or pm if you would like to suggest any changes to the story.**


	3. Race Against Time

**I don't own LotR in anyway. I only own Alvina.**

Chapter 3

By dusk the next evening, we had reached Weathertop. It was a sad sight to see the once proud watchtower of Amon Sûl reduced to rubble. "We shall rest here tonight," stated Aragorn.

The Hobbits collapsed with relief when we finally stopped. We chose an overhang near the summit of the hill. Aragorn brought out a bundle with weapons in it. He gave each Hobbit a short sword.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." he instructed, "Stay here."

"I am going to the top to keep a look out. Can I trust you gentlemen to be smart?" I say. I looked over at Frodo and gave him a small smile. "Get some rest. You carry a heavy burden." I began to walk up the stairs to the top. I began to sharpen and clean my sword, Anglachel, and knives.

Anglachel was created by a dark elf, Eöl. He had given is as a present when as payment when he sought refuge. He forged both Anglachel, which means Iron of the Flaming Star, and Anguriel, Iron of Eternity, from a fallen star. Anglachel was reforged once before and named Gurthang, Iron of Death. It was during my early travels that I found Anglachel and made a vow to reunite the twin blades. It was through my magic that I restored Anglachel to his former glory. It was pleasant to hear Anglachel sing at the tender care. I didn't notice the hours slipping away.

It was dark when I then sensed 5 wraiths coming this way. I heard the shriek of the Nazgul below. I cursed and prepared to rush below to try and protect the hobbits. Just as I was about to race down the stairs I saw the young halflings climbing up as fast as they could. They all had their swords drawn.

I quickly herded my charges behind me. I sent a beacon spell to Aragorn to warn him of the approaching danger and prepared to fight. I sheathed my other blades and steadied Anglachel in my hand. "Stay behind me!" I ordered. The wraiths began to stalk up to us.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried as he tried to attack the wraiths.

"No Sam!" I engaged three at once. The stout hobbit was no match for the enemy and was pushed to the side. I focused on fighting my opponents. The other two stalked to the other three hobbits. "Frodo!"

I tried to get over to the Hobbits but it was all I could do to hold off the three. I felt the ring's power. Frodo put on the ring. I gasped in shock as the Great Eye flashed in my mind.

Aragorn had arrived and began to fight off the wraiths with a burning torch. I heard Frodo cry out in pain. I finally began to gain to upper ground. Together we were able to drive off the wraiths.

"Huntress! Strider!" Sam cried.

We rushed over and I picked up the blade that stabbed Frodo. It burned my hand. The blade dissolved and I tossed it aside. I hiss at the slight sting in my hand.

"It was a Morgul blade!" I say seeing the blisters that formed on my fingers and palm.

"Do something!" Sam pleaded.

"This is beyond our skill. He needs Elvish medicine." I swiftly returned to camp and gathered up supplies as fast as I could. I saw Aragorn carrying Frodo on his shoulders. We traveled as fast as we could.

"We are six days from Rivendell." Sam cried in despair. "He'll never make it."

While we raced as fast as we could, I heard Frodo's cry for Gandalf.

When we could not go anymore, we rested by stone statues of trolls. My mind frantically running through my options. I heard Sam say, "He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin worried over his friend.

"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Aragorn said. A cry of the wraiths echoed in the distance.

Frodo gasps and spasms in pain.

"They're close." Merry stated.

Aragorn called Sam to his side. I knelt beside the fading little one. He was so pale. I place my hand over his heart and spoke in Elvish. "Frodo, Don't give in. Keep fighting. Hear my voice. Return to the light." I poured some of my magic to him to contain the poison. Aragorn returns with some Kingsfoil. He chewed it and placed it in the wound. Frodo gasped and convulsed.

"He will not last much longer. I am going to have to take him. The only other option would be for me to draw out the poison into myself." I say to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at me and knew what I meant. I called one of my trusted companions, Nightmare. She was a young black mare whose only other color were her pale blue eyes. She wore not saddle or reins.

Aragorn tried to argue. "The road is too dangerous."

Aragorn picked up Frodo and placed him on Nightmare's back. "Frodo won't last much longer." I whisper in Elvish. "All I need to do is get across the river."

My husband sadly nodded. As I was about to mount, Aragorn stopped me to give me a kiss for luck. I swung myself up and grabbed Frodo is a firm grasp. I took one last look at Aragorn.

"Ride hard. Don't look back." He said. I nodded. I gave a simple command to Nightmare and we were racing across the forest.

I heard Sam cry, "What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

Dawn had broken as I raced across the countryside. I sensed the wraiths converging on me. I tried to spur Nightmare on. She knew the urgency of our mission.

I noticed another rider who was not wraith approaching us. I dared to look and saw that it was Arwen riding beside me with Asfaloth. I knew this was not time to celebrate. The two of us raced to the river and made it across. The wraiths stopped at the bank. I raced on while Arwen stayed at the bank. I felt her call upon the river to stop the wraiths. I did not have a moment to spare. I dashed into Rivendell. Nightmare stopped at the edge of the city. I lept off her and grasped Frodo. I saw several guards approach us.

"I am Alvina Lissësúl. Summon Lord Elrond. Tell him that Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade." I gasped out. One of them quickly ran off while one of them offered to take Frodo. My arms were shaky and I felt the events of the past day's catch up with me. I nodded. I saw Elrond approach me.

"Alvina what happened?" The elf Lord held a tone of worry despite the calm face he portrayed.

"Arwen is at the river. Aragorn is farther behind. Frodo was poisoned with a Morgul blade. I chose to bring him alone." I rushed out as fatigue weighed on my shoulder.

Elrond seemed to notice my condition. My vision began to darken and the last thing I heard was my name being called.

 **Here is where I really changed several things. I hope you all like it. Please review or pm me for feedback.**


	4. Rivendell Romance

**I do not own Lord of the Rings. I just own Alvina.**

Chapter 4

When I awoke again I was in a bed. I was in my room the Aragorn and I stayed in together whenever we stayed in Rivendell. My bandages and my clothes had been changed. I gently rose into a sitting position. I felt the slight soreness in my body. I heard a soft snore to my side and saw my husband in a chair. His eyes were closed. I smiled and admired the picture of innocence he presented. He had washed and cleaned up. I used a small wind spell to wake him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He saw I was awake and rushed to my side. "My love. How do you feel?" he asks.

"I am well. You look good too." I say smirking. "Have I ever told you that I like you a lot more after you've had a bath?" He smiles back are comment.

"I could say the same to you." He said leaning over and kissing me.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." I called. It was Lord Elrond. He smiled when he saw me sitting up.

"Alvina. It is good to see you once again." He said calmly. Everything about him from his features to his voice and personality held wisdom and grace that came with being an elf.

"Lord Elrond. It is good to see you again my friend. It has been too long." I say smiling. "Thank you for your care. How is Frodo? Did Arwen return safely?"

"Frodo is well thanks to you." Lord Elrond informed her. "Gandalf and Arwen are also here and they are all anxious to see you."

"Huntress!" I look behind Elrond. Pippin and Merry poking their head in the door. They brighten as they see me sitting up. The rush over to my bedside. I turn again to the door to see Frodo, Sam and Gandalf there as well. "You are finally awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

Lord Elrond was the one to answer. "You arrived in Rivendell 4 days ago." I nod processing this information.

"Thank you Lady Huntress." Frodo spoke up. "I owe you my life."

I smile at the Ringbearer. "I made a promise that I would protect you my friend. I only wish I could have done more." I spread my arms and gestured for Frodo to give me a hug. He seem to hesitate for a moment but soon he was in my arms. I gave him a small kiss on the head. When I let him go, I refocused my attention on Elrond.

"The council to determine the fate of Middle Earth is in two days. We were not certain you would wake in time." he said.

"Well you know me, I do not like to disappoint." I say smiling. I turn serious. "I take that the reason you were worried is because you want me there." Aragorn took my hand and squeezed it. The grave look in Elrond's and Gandalf's eyes confirmed my assumption.

"Rest Alvina." Lord Elrond said. Gandalf ushered the Hobbits out the door. Aragorn stayed by my side.

I had noticed that Frodo was still a bit weaker than before. I felt guilt wrap around me. "I should never have left them alone." I say beginning to get out of bed.

Aragorn looks at me with disapproval and lays a firm hand on my shoulder. "You should rest my love." I look at him with a slight glare. I did not like being told what to do.

"It has begun. We can only hope that there is enough light in the world to finish it." I say rhetorically. "I will rest only if you will join me my love." He smiles. He removes his boots. I moved slightly to make room. Once he was settled next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and I drifted into sleep feeling safe and secure.

The next day, I was walking through the library. I heard a clatter and saw Aragorn setting the broken blade back onto its resting place. He looked abrasive at touching his birthright. I walked over to him.

"Why do you fear the past?" I question while standing behind him. "You are Isildur's heir not Isildur himself. You are not bound by his fate."

He turns to me and speaks, "The same blood flows through my veins the same weakness."

I say almost sternly in Elvish, "It maybe the same weakness but you also have strength. You will never suffer the same fate as your forefathers. You are destined to defeat shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you." I place my hand on his face forcing him to look me in the eye. I search his eyes willing him to believe me. He smiles slightly and gives me a kiss.

The evening found us on a stone bridge by the waterfalls. Aragorn and I held onto each other.

I smile and say, "Do you remember how we first met?"

Aragorn returns my smile. "I thought I had strayed into a dream."

"Do you recall what I told you?" I say.

He nods and smiles sadly, "You said you'd bind yourself to me. You would give up your immortality for me."

"I will not live in this world without you my love. I have spent too many lifetimes alone." I say putting the amulet I made in his hand.

He looks slightly taken aback. "You can't not do this."

I smirk lightly, "I already have." The amulet was a silver eight point star with white crystal. The center of the star was a very small blood red stone. "This is my choice. One of the few that I have left."

Aragorn looked at me with a expression of pure love and devotion. He grasps my chin and kisses me passionately. I clasp the Mithril chain onto his neck and allow the pendent to rest at the base of his throat.

"I love you." I say in a whisper.

"And I love you." Aragorn replied.

 **Not a lot of changes here mostly just dialogue. Don't be afraid to review.**


	5. Forging the Fellowship

**Once again just so everyone is clear. I do NOT own Lord of the Rings. I only claim Alvina.**

Chapter 5

The following day found me sitting next to my husband attending a council. This council had been called to determine the fate of Middle Earth. There was Dwarves, Elves and Men.

I was the only woman present. The Men of Gondor were not very pleased with my presence. The Elves knew me and respected me. The Dwarfs grunted but did not complain. I wore an ankle length dress of red and black. The sleeves were went to my wrist. I wore a silver crown similar to Elrond's.

Lord Elrond addressed the council by saying, "Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." He eyed each member. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo rose and nervously stepped forward and placed the One Ring on the stone table in the center of the meeting place. He quickly retook his seat. I could feel the evil pouring out of the Ring. The corruption, the desire, the power.

Boromir, son of Denethor, who was the Steward King of Gondor, rose from his seat. He was a man with red hair on his head, that matched his facial hair, and went to his shoulders. He word a red tunic with a dark vest over it. He spoke softly as if in a trance. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, Isildur's Bane is found." He began to reach for the Ring. I shot out of my seat as did Lord Elrond.

"Boromir!" cried Lord Elrond.

Gandalf began to say the word the were engraved in the Ring. The Black Speech of Mordor causes my ears to ring and my head to throb. Aragorn noticed my distress and guides me back to my seat. The sky darkened and the ground trembled. I tried to block out the pain that the foul words caused. Boromir had wisely sat back down.

After Gandalf spoke, he glances at me apologetically. Each of the council members looked on with horror. The elves were having a harder time calming down than the rest.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond spoke in chastisement and slight incredulity.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." I could not agree more with Gandalf's last statement.

Boromir still had a spark of passion in his eye. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring?" He stands once more and dramatically gestures to council. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" He speaks with excitement.

"And what would that accomplish? Have you forgotten that it was through desire for power over others that caused this Ring to be created in the first place? It was by this very same desire for power that ensured its survival all this time. Anyone who uses this Ring is subject to corruption and darkness." I say calmly.

"You can not wield it." Aragorn spoke supporting me. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"What would a Ranger know of the matter? And why is there a woman here?" Boromir spoke with disdain.

The blond elf prince of Mirkwood lept to our defense, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. Lady Alvina Lissësúl is the Starlight Enchantress and one of the most powerful magic users in this world."

"Sit down Legolas." Aragorn seemed slightly embarrassed. I was weary of my title being used. It has been along time since I had been reminded of my past.

"Aragorn and Alvina? This is Isildur's heir and the Black Siren?" Boromir practically sneered these words. I narrowed my eyes at this Man. I was not fond of that particular title. He did not notice the heated glares he was receiving.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas was adamant.

"Legolas please." I spoke in elvish.

Boromir stalked back to his seat muttering. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf got the meeting back on topic by saying. "They are right. We cannot use it."

Elrond went on to say. "We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for." A dwarf leapt from his seat and grabbed his axe. He attempted to shatter the ring with a single blow. Before I could intervene, he struck the ring causing a horrendous pain to travel throughout my body. Aragorn noticed this and held on to me until the pain passed. I looked at Frodo and see him holding his head with Gandalf looking at him with a frown.

There was a trickle of blood from my nose but I wiped it away before anyone could notice. Apparently Lord Elrond had because he looked at me with eyes filled with concern. I made brief eye contact with Gandalf and he looks at me with stern eyes.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft we possess." The elf Lord addressed the dwarf who was knocked flat on his back. "It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was silence as everyone began looking at eachother and shifting in discomfort in their chair.

Boromir scoffed lightly. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is folly."

"The Dark Lands seem impenetrable through the force of arms but there are many cracks and chinks in every fortress which would provide passage to those who know how to navigate them." I calmly explain from experiance.

Legolas had apparently had enough. He stood and yelled at the Man, "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli apparently held some resentment towards the Elves because he spoke, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And what happens then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted.

"I'd rather die than see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Soon the whole council was in chaos. I could feel the Ring stirring things up. Its power feeding off the madness.

My head began to throb. I turned to my husband who was looking at the chaos with disappointment. He sensed my pain and turned to me.

"Alvina?" His voice conveyed his concern. As the arguing continued the pain became less bearable. I tried to close my eyes and breath deeply. My scars were throbbing. It was almost as if a few were being forced open again. I could hear the dark voice in my ear, tempting me with all manner of rewards and power.

A single voice cut through the darkness. "I will take it!" It was  
Frodo. He was volunteering. The arguing stopped. Everyone was a mix of disbelief, surprise and doubt. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." This little hobbit had more courage than all those gathered here. He spoke softly, "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to the young Hobbit, "I shall help you with this burden as long as it is yours to bear."

"We must join." I spoke in a whisper.

He agreed and together we rose. We walked over to Frodo. Aragorn knelt down and said, "If by my life or death, I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

I knelt before him, "You are the bravest Hobbit I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You should not have been giving this burden my young friend. I will not lead you astray. I vow to protect you." I gave him a light kiss on the forehead. I rose and went to stand by my husband. He took my hand.

Legolas spoke confidently, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli said in a gruff voice.

Boromir walked over, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the COuncil, the Gondor with see it done." Sam, Merry and Pippin, who had been eavesdropping on the council joined the group.

Lord Elrond inspected the group. "Ten companions. Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

 **Some minor changes from before. At the rate I am going. I probably will finish updating by the end of the week.**


	6. Gift for the Journey

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 6

The council was adjoined and everyone went their separate ways.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." I informed Aragorn. "I shall join you in our chambers shortly."

He nodded and gave me a kiss. "I will await your return." He returned to the room.

I found the Elf Lord in his library. "So it has begun." He spoke with slight weariness.

"Indeed the beginning of a new age. A new era of Middle Earth. This journey shall determine which path Middle Earth takes whether it be light or dark." I speak solemnly. "However as long as there is but a one being willing to fight, there is chance of victory. Even as our allies turn against us, we shall remain together. This Fellowship will face many trials and hardships but as long as they remain true to our task, they will prevail."

Lord Elrond did not look entirely convinced. "Some Men may be weak but there is still strength in others. He will claim his birthright. He will be crowned King." I spoke with conviction. "The blade must be reforged. However the time is not yet right. He still has too much doubt in his heart. Soon though. Soon."

Lord Elrond looked at me. "For so long you have wondered this world. I fear that not all of the Fellowship will survive to the end. He still searches for you."

I nod with an expressionless face. "I know. He has haunted me for ages. Indeed there is a greater chance that I will not see the final battle, but I will go as far as my strength can take me."

Lord Elrond looked at me. "I fear that you will not be strong enough. You are marked in waking and in dreaming." He goes over to an elegant box with gold designs laid into it. Inside was a ring. It was silver and gold banded together with a diamond in the center. "This ring was forged and enchanted to help you. It will heal any physical wounds you obtain because of your curse. It will prevent you from becoming too weak in times of need. It is all we could do." I place the ring on my middle finger beside my wedding band.

"Thank you. This is a most appreciated gift. I believe that I need to retire."

Elrond turns to me spreads his arms. I embrace him as a brother. "Good night Alvina."

I returned to my room to find Aragorn on the balcony with a cup of wine in his hand. He had already bathed and changed into a pair of pants and a loose untucked white shirt.

I stayed for a moment and just watched him. I committed every detail of the man in front of me to my memory. I did not know if I would ever see him this relaxed again.

He chuckled slightly, "Please join me. There is no need for such distance between us."

I smile lovingly. "I am merely enjoying the view." I approached him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me. I kissed him back with as much passion I could.

He released me and looked at me with intense grey eyes. "Let's go to bed you are still not fully healed. I also fear that the meeting was difficult."

I look away for a moment. "I can still hear that foul voice in the back of my mind." I grit my teeth.

He frowned more. "I will not let him take you again."

"I will never leave you." We shared the bed. I prayed to the Valar that my nightmares would not be so harsh.

I was not fortunate. This dream found me tied to a black obsidian chair. My arms and legs bound with barbed wire, cutting into my flesh. I sensed another by my side.

"Look upon your future Kingdom." I was on a balcony. I overlooked the Black Lands. The only light in the place was the fiery glow from Mount Doom and the Great Eye. I watched as the clouds that covered everything stretched out upon the land. The light was being snuffed out.

"No!" I cried suddenly. "You shall not win." I tried to struggle against my bonds. My efforts were met with a cruel and heartless laugh.

"Your attempts are as pitiful as Men's." I looked once more and saw the ever burning gaze of the Eye. The malicious voice seemed to echo into my very soul. "You can stop it. Join me and I will allow you to choose some pets for me to keep."

I mustered all of my strength. "I will never join you. Either your soul or mine will depart this world before I join you."

An intense and agonizing burning pain swept across me. "That can most certainly be arranged."

I awoke to the pain again. This time it was not on my back but my wrists and ankles. Aragorn was waking me.

"It is not real. You are in Rivendell." He assured me gently as I regained my bearings.

Once I was fully awake I looked at my husband. "I will never join him." It was the only thing I could manage to say.

"I know. I know." He held me against his chest. "I had hoped the protection of the Elves would be a temporary shield."

I pulled away to inspect the wounds. There were puncture wounds and scratches. I lifted up my shirt and saw a burn on my chest. Aragorn quickly grabbed the ointment and applied it. It cool of the balm was welcome and soothing. He brought bandages for my wrists and ankles.

"You need to talk to Lord Elrond. Perhaps he can help." Aragorn pleaded with me.

I shake my head. "I already have. You are correct though the protection should be a shield, but with the Ring so close by the curse is still strong." I show him the ring. "This will heal the wounds I received as a punishment." It was still a few hours until dawn. "We should try to get some more sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." I kissed Aragorn on his lips and laid back down.

 **Minor changes from the original. Please review.**


	7. The Journey Begins

**I do not own LOTR.**

Chapter 8

Our supplies was all packed and Aragorn and I dressed in our usual Ranger garb. They have been mended after we arrived in Rivendell. We met the other members of the Fellowship at the entrance to the city. There were many elves who came out to see our departure.

On the way Aragorn stops at his mother's grave. The tombstone was overrun with vines and debris. I helped him clear away until the inscription was visible. I whispered a spell and fresh flowers sprouted at the base of the grave. Aragorn gave me a gaze of gratitude and love. I sensed Lord Elrond's approach and decided to give them a chance to talk in private. Leaning forward I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left to join the others.

When we had all assembled at the arranged location, we did one last check on our supplies. I said my words of farewell to Arwen and Elrond.

Lord Elrond spoke "The Ring bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose." His departing words gave us all a sense of resolve to see this quest to its completion. "May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Aragorn and Legolas give an elven salute of placing their hands over their hearts and bowing. I have a bow to the elf Lord who I called brother.

Gandalf then says, "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Frodo walked shyly to the front of our group. I spared one more look at the Elven city. I prayed that there would be a chance, no matter how small, that I see it again. We walked with Frodo leading the way followed by Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Sam with Bill, and Aragorn and I bringing up the rear.

The following days we fell into a routine. The start of our journey was the hardest on the Hobbits because they were unused to having to ration their food and sleep.

We had decided that, we take watch at night in two shifts. Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir all had the sundown to midnight shift. Aragorn, Legolas and I had the midnight to dawn shift. We rotated pairs thus allowing for the others to sleep if it was not their watch. This was a decent solution.

The Halflings and I worked on their swordsmanship every time we stopped to make camp. Aragorn and Boromir were both helping as well.

We had stopped to have our midday meal on a summit of one of the mountains we were travelling through. I was with Gandalf and Legolas discussing our best route from here. "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

I looked at our temporary camp. Frodo and Sam were cooking, while Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was watching the spar while smoking. I hear him offer encouragement on occasion.

Gimli had managed to input his voice, "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf clearly thinks that is a bad idea. My instincts are telling me that this was not a wise course of action.

Gandalf dismisses the dwarfs suggestion. I hear a yelp and discover that Boromir had nicked Pippin by accident. Pippin dropped his sword and kicks Boromir in the leg. With a cry Merry and Pippin wrestle the Gondorian to the ground. They laugh as the Hobbits try to pin Boromir.

Aragorn rose and tried to separate them but the mischievous hobbits latched onto his legs and brought him down as well. I let out a laugh at their antics. I had only a small bit of pity for my husband. That landing was rough. I stood, walked over and knelt beside him.

"To think the mighty Strider taken down by two men half his size." I laugh patronizing. He looks at me with disgruntled gleam. Without warning, Aragorn grabbed my arm and pulled me down before rolling so I was held underneath him. "Well this is a familiar position." I remark.

Aragorn looks at me with a familiar gleam in his eye. "I know how to stop that mouth of yours." He then kisses me. I kiss back while giggling. He leaned back and chuckles with me. He helps me sit up. I looked at Legolas who was staring intently at a gray mass on the horizon. The others noted it as well.

"What is that?" Sam voiced our unspoken query.

Gimli gruffly dismissed it by saying, "Nothing...Just a wisp of clouds." Something told me that this was not the case. The Men and Elf kept observing it.

"Its moving fast...against the wind." Boromir commented with concern.

With a sudden flash of clarity Legolas exclaimed, "Crebain from Dunland."

Aragorn and I shouted, "Hide!"

I hear Boromir exclaim, "Hurry!"

Everyone scrambled to grab our supplies. Sam doused the fire while Boromir and Legolas tossed our packs into the bushes. Aragorn and I grabbed Frodo and dove into a crevice in the rock. It was a bit of a tight fit. I was cloaked from sight by Aragorn's body and Frodo was cloaked by mine.

The flock of crebain circled our camp and flew back the direction they came. One by one, we emerged from our various hiding places. As Gandalf revealed himself, he explains, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." He paused a moment to consider a different route. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

The high snow covered peaks rose in the distance. "Gandalf, that path is a harsh climb. The Hobbits might not be able to." I warn him. The others were slowly emerging from their hiding places and gathering the scattered supplies.

"We have no other alternative, we cannot risk Saruman or his spies getting knowledge of our location and path back to Sauron." Gandalf defended his decision. I nod in acceptance. This would indeed be a hard trek.

 **This chapter I did some pretty major changes to. Warning for the next chapter it was not be happy.**


	8. The Mountain Shakes

**I don't claim Lord of the Rings. Warning! This chapter maybe a trigger for some. Read with caution.**

Chapter 8

When we finally made camp everyone was exhausted. We ate a light meal then collapsed into sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that I am in a large bedroom. All the furniture was black wood or stone. The window showed only darkness with a fiery tint. I felt his foul presence before I saw him.

I tried to move but couldn't. My body was once again bare except for the shackles that bound my arms and legs to the bed. I tried to steel myself for what I knew was to come. This was one of my most hated dreams. I felt the bed dip and a gloved hand stroke my cheek.

I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore him. "You look so beautiful spread before me like a sacrifice." His hand traveled down my body. I shivered in disgust. "It would be so much more pleasant for both of us if you gave in."

I just stay the way I am. "Perhaps it would be pleasure if it was someone familiar." As he spoke his voice and features altered to match my husband. I began to feel horror well up inside of me. "Plus we have an audience."

I snarl, "Don't defile him with your nefarious games. I will never love you."

He just smirked. "Oh then perhaps he would be more willing than you." I looked towards the wall and say Aragorn chained there. He hung limp. "You get to choose either give yourself willingly or I will take my pleasure from your dear husband."

I felt my resolve crumble. I relax my body and surrender. "A wise choice." He used my body. I felt so dirty.

I jolted up and saw Aragorn awaken as well. He looked at me with confusion. I stood up without a word and walked away from camp.

I began to take snow and rub it harshly over my skin. Aragorn approached and tried to comfort me. "No! Don't touch me." My cry startles him.

"My love," He tried once more to approach but a few whispered words kept him from touching me. "What is wrong? I know you had another one." I flinched at the mention of my curse.

I bow my head, "I have broken my vow to be faithful to only you." My voice was filled with self disgust and regret.

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn's tone was like a knife to my heart.

"He gave me a choice. Either I had to be willing or you would be forced." My whisper was hopefully not heard by my partner. "I could not overcome the sense of reality that a simple dream brought."

Aragorn seemed to have enough of the self loathing. "Alvina, that is enough." His tone was final. "You have not broken any vow to me. You were forced. It is not nor will it ever be your fault." He takes my face and kisses me. He pushes all his feelings of love and forgiveness and endearment through our link. After a short time just being in each other's presence, we returned to camp to take our watch.

When dawn broke, I awoke the others and we broke camp. The hike through the pass was by no means easy. The hobbits had a harder time trudging through the thick snow. I was walking just in front of Frodo to shield him from the wind. I hear a yelp and see Frodo has slipped on something. He tumbles and is caught by Aragorn.

He brushes himself off and frantically becomes worried. The Ring had slipped off his neck. I turn back to see Boromir has the Ring in his hand. The stare he gives the Ring causes me worry.

I take a step towards him and call, "Boromir?"

He mutters to himself, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer such fear and doubt over so small a thing."

"Boromir!" My husband's call seems to break his trance slightly. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He instructs sternly.

The Gondorian blinks a few times. He chuckled half heartedly. "As you wish. I care not." He ruffles the Ring bearer's hair and keeps walking. I notice Aragorn's hand moving off of his sword hilt.

"I fear that he might become compromised." I whisper in Elvish to my companion. His only response is a slight nod.

We continue through until we are hindered by a blizzard. Everyone except Legolas has to fight to keep upright. I began to hear whispers on the wind. I could sense that magic was being used.

"There is a fell voice on the air." reported Legolas.

Gandalf cries, "It's Saurmon!" I have just enough time to weave a barrier spell before rock, snow and debris, is sent crashing unto us. Everyone braces themselves together against the wall.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back." Aragorn pleads with the wizard.

"No!" He pulls himself out and stands on the ledge. I leap forward to do the same. Together we cry out. "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." My cry is drowned out by a wave of pain sweeping through my body. A flash of the Eye appears in my mind. It appears that Sauron is assisting Saurman to weave this entrapment.

A crack of thunder and I am pulled from the edge and crushed against the cliff face. Snow cover us all. I can not move. I feel someone digging for me. I am grabbed and brought close by Legolas. My ears are ringing.

I can hear shouting but can't make out the words. When the ringing stops, I hear Frodo say, "We will go through the Mines." Surely Gandalf did not make him choose. The young Hobbit could not possibly know what awaits us in those dark halls.

"So be it." Gandalf says somberly.

While we are descending I walk beside Gandalf. "What is in your head old man?" I hiss quietly to not alert the others. "Why did you make Frodo choose?"

He huffs at me. "We may yet avoid detection from those creatures."

I narrow my eyes. "You are putting too much on chance and luck." I scowl in disapproval. "I fear that if we enter that dwelling we will not all make it back out."

 **Please Review.**


	9. The Walls of Moria

**I do not own LotR. I do own Alvina**

Chapter 9

We walked along a river that cut through the mountain like a knife. The cliff side marked the walls of Moria now all we needed to do is find the entrance. The pathway was narrow so we had to walk single file.

I walked behind Frodo. I heard Gimli comment on the dwarf walls being invisible.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

Legolas made demeaning comment of, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"If you studied Dwarf history you would find that it was a group of elves that helped make the doors so." I say.

Gimli looked at me with wonder. Legolas looked at me with a bruised ego. He knew that I didn't like the prejudice that the elves and the dwarves held for one another. Especially since they were once great allies of one another. Frodo chuckled and I sent him a playful wink.

Frodo was not watching where he stepped and slipped into the water. I grasped the halfling and prevented him from falling further. "Careful Frodo." I patted him on the back gently. He gave me a half smile. Apparently Gandalf had said some rather upsetting words to the young hobbit causing him to be on edge. I had noticed that the Ring was waking further. When my hand was still on his back I murmured a few words of protection and strength to help him.

Gandalf found the doors which were inlined with ithildin. Clouds covered the moonlight, but a whispered request sent them passing to reveal the doors. There was an inscription above the doors. "Speak friend and enter."

It was quite amusing to hear Gandalf try and open the doors. He was trying too hard. That was the ingenuity of it. "Aragorn, please help Sam unsaddle Bill. We can't take him any further." Aragorn looked at me and nodded.

"Merry! Pippin!" I call sharply as they were throwing stones into the water. Aragorn grabbed Pippin and scolded him. I sensed a presence in the depths. I looked through my pack and gave a small snack ration to each of the halflings. I offered the same to the other men.

Gimli and Aragorn accepted but Boromir declined. I pulled out my water skin and pulled out a powder mix. As I poured it into my skin, I saw the halflings looking at me curious. "It's a flavor mix, similar to tea leaves except it's dried crushed fruits." They all looked amazed. "Here my friends. I gave them each a sip." They loved it. I chuckled at their expression.

Aragorn was smiling while trying to look stern. He didn't approve of some of my luxuries that I managed to keep for this journey. I knew that a few simple things on a journey were essential for moral. I just smiled.

Gandalf had apparently given up on the doors. I walked over and looked at him with slight arrogance. He just looked disgruntled. "You were over thinking it Gandalf." He just huffed at me. Frodo had an epiphany. He examined the words with a new perspective.

"It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He asked.

I answered, "Melin." When the doors began to creak open I looked proud. I came up behind Frodo, "Excellent job, Mr. Baggins. Just like your Uncle." He looks sheepishly. I turn my attention to the dark entrance. Once again, something feels off. There is a dark energy coming from the mines.

I stay by the Hobbits as the others enter. "Stay close my friends." I warn them.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb." Boromir says. Scattered around us are dozens of corpses. Many had arrows still in them. The amount of decay suggest this was some time ago.

Everyone draws their weapons. We begin to make our way back out the mine. I hear a noise behind me and spin in time to see Frodo being grabbed by the ankle and dragged into the water.

"Frodo!" My cry alerted the others to the threat. Several more appendages rose from the water and tried to grab us. Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas engaged the monster. I stayed with the hobbits to prevent the creature from trying to make another meal out of my companions.

I called upon the water to attack the monster. We all were trying to cut its appendages away and free Frodo from its grasp. Legolas shot arrows at what appeared to be the center. Gimli was using his axe to hack off the tentacles. Aragorn and Boromir were trying to focus on Frodo to catch him. When finally the arm that held Frodo was severed, Boromir caught Frodo in his grasp.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted at us to retreat. We all fled to safety. The creature tried to pursue. Once again I called on the water to restrain him long enough for the others to pass me. Legolas continued to fire arrows.

"Alvina!" Aragorn had turned and called to me. As soon as everyone was inside, I dropped the spell and raced into Aragorn's arms. The monster was quicker than I expected. It fought and brought the doors and our only escape ontop of itself. I rather large rock hit me on the back sending me sprawling.

Legolas and Aragorn rush forward and pulled me to the others. The darkness shrouded everything. Gandalf used a crystal on his staff to illuminate the area. "Alvina, are you alright?" My husband's worried voice was breathless.

The rush from the battle had worn off and the ache began to show. "I am going to have a rather large bruise there. This will make sleeping quite difficult." My misplaced humor was enough to break the tension. They all smiled or chuckled. I got onto my feet and pain stabbed when I stretched. I waved it off and stood with the others.

"Its a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf begins to lead us further into the mine. "With any luck will can make it through undetected."

 **I didn't tweak this chapter much because I happen to like it the first time. So let me know what you think. The Moria scenes are really action packed. Please leave me a review.**


	10. A Look into the Past

**I make no claim to any elements of Lord of the Rings that I used. I claim Alvina.**

Chapter 10

As we walked through Moria, I could not help but remember the circumstances that led me to my love. I had been drifting from place to place trying to evade His spies. I was passing through a large boulder covered valley. I travelled in the form of a black panther.

I had not eaten in a while and was losing energy fast. I sought refuge in a underground slope that was hidden in the rocks but opened up into a narrow ravine that stretched on for miles. I broke from my form and materialized my pack. I ate a small piece of bread that I had. I had run out of water and needed to find some. I stretched out my senses and began discovered a small waterfall. I carefully made my way to it. I was alerted to an elven patrol near by. I was near Rivendell. I had not set foot into the Last Homely Home since before I was captured.

I debated trying to find sanctuary for a while but I didn't want them to try and kill me for my association with Him. I certainly didn't want Him to attack the elves for helping me. I approached the waterfall and cloaked myself.

I filled my skin and was about to turn and leave when I sensed two beings that intrigued me. One was familiar and had not sensed in many many years. The other was a Man who for some reason I was drawn to. I decided to take a risk and approached the Elven city. The guards at the city entrance stopped me.

"State your name and purpose." One asked me in Elvish.

"I am Lady Alvina Lissësúl. I am here to seek sanctuary and council from Lord Elrond." I answered. As soon as the words left my lips I sensed Arwen approaching at a brisk pace.

"Stand down she is permitted entry." Arwen commanded. They allowed me to pass and immediately Arwen swept me into a tight hug. "We thought you were dead." I hugged her back. "Come we have a room prepared for you."

I smile sadly at her. "I need to speak with your father as soon as possible." Arwen was like a niece to me. She led me through the familiar halls to Elrond's study. She knocked twice and entered with me when permitted.

"Father we have a guest." Lord Elrond was writing at his desk. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

He quickly composed himself. "Welcome back Alvina." He stepped to me and stepped towards me. Out of shame and insecurity I stepped back.

"Lord Elrond. Would you allow me some supplies and sanctuary for a few days?" I kept my tone even and could not meet his eyes. I sensed that he was scrutinizing me for my formality.

"Oh course. Once you are rested, you and I can talk." He nodded his consent. "Arwen would you please see to Alvina?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes Father."

I bowed and thanked the Lord. Arwen led me to my old room that I use to stay in a long time ago. It appeared to be cleaned regularly. "Thank you, Arwen." I settled my pack on to the floor by the foot of my bed. Everything was just as I remembered. Arwen gave me one last hug before leaving me. I stood in the center of the room for a while allowing the memories to wash over me.

I bathed and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. When dawn broke through my window. I awoke and sighed. There was no doubt that Elrond and I would be having an unpleasant conversation. I was not looking forward to it.

An elven maid came and helped me with my hair. "Lord Elrond asked you to join him for the morning meal." I nodded and thanked her for her help and the message.

I dressed in a simple but nice pair of black pants and a loose poets shirt. I put on strapless corset and laced it up. I grabbed my boots, which had been cleaned sometime in the night. I walked to the dining hall.

I entered the room and saw Lord Elrond at the head, Arwen to his left and a Man on his right. I paused at that moment when I noticed that his aura was the one that pulled me into Rivendell. I was stunned when his eyes met mine. I had never put faith in love but that moment changed everything for me.

"Alvina, I would like you to meet Aragorn son of Arathorn." Elrond introduced him. "Estil this is Lady Alvina Lissësúl, the Starlight Enchantress." He stood and bowed to me and I bowed in return.

Aragorn pulled out my chair like a gentleman and then seated himself. As elves brought an assortment of bread and fruit, Aragorn spoke "M'lady it is an honor to meet you."

"The same could be said about yourself. I was led to believe that all the Rangers of the North had been vanquished." I say. "It is good to know that the Dunedin still live." The conversation was nice and welcoming all throughout the meal. We had eaten our fill Elrond asked me to join him in his study. Aragorn excused himself to train. Arwen went to the library.

Once we were inside, I placed a barrier spell on the room to prevent any unwanted listening. "What happened that day Alvina?"

I took a deep breath. "When Isildur and you went into Mount Doom to destroy the ring, the battle still raged. I was wounded deeply. Apparently one of the weapons that managed to cut me was poisoned. I was drugged and stolen from the battlefield. I could not fight back. I was forced to house Him inside of me after Isildur slayed his physical form.

"He fed off of me for I don't know how long. When He was finally strong enough to no longer need me. He still wanted me. He tried all kinds of methods to try and sway me. Eventually he cursed me to never have a moment's rest until I gave myself to him. He left a part of his essence inside of me so I am never free of him. I escaped with some help and have been on the run ever since."

I finished my tale and saw the slight look of horror and sorrow on the Elf Lord's face. "Is there anyway to remove the curse?"

I looked him gravely in the eye. "Death. Either mine or his. I have fought him every moment since my escape. Many times I have been tempted to just end it. Now I see that I was right not to." I felt my voice waver and my throat close up. "I finally found the one who is meant for me."

Elrond came and hugged me tightly. "You must tell him. I can tell that the moment that he saw you that he felt the same for you." I nodded.

Elrond told me everything he knew about Aragorn. We joined Aragorn and Arwen once more for lunch. After which Aragorn asked me if I would join him for a walk. I agreed. I had stayed in Rivendell for 6 months and Aragorn and I became lovers then man and wife. This was one of the happiest times in my life. However such happiness always comes to an end.

 **Minor changes.**


	11. In the Darkness

**I do not own Lord of the Rings**

Chapter 11

As we journeyed through the dark halls of Moria, I had that nagging sensation that told me that something was amiss. As Gandalf led us through the narrow ledges that were carved along the walls, he began to explain a few of the riches in Moria.

At one point Pippin slipped and was about to tumble into the dark abyss. Merry and I caught him in time. "Please be more careful Pippin." I gently scold. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a round smooth clear stone. I gently whisper brought a slight illumination for us. "Here." I handed the stone to Pippin so he could see better.

"Thank you milady." He was slightly embarrassed by his clumsiness.

We reached a fork in the tunnels. Gandalf stopped and said "I have no memory of this place." I held back a laugh.

"Why don't we take a short rest?" I say placing my pack on the ground. I handed out small bread rations to everyone. When I gave Aragorn his, he gave me a quick kiss before thanking me.

I notice that Frodo and Gandalf were having a quiet conversation. I hear them talking about Gollum. I new Gollum used to be a gentle creature but the Ring destroyed him body, mind and soul. I knew that he had been following us for a while. Gollum is a crafty creature. His mad obsession with the Ring drives him the extreme lengths.

I was lost in my thoughts when Gandalf suddenly stood and exclaimed, "Oh! Its this way."

"He remembered." said Merry while repacking his supplies.

I said, "No. He just realized that the air was fresher in that direction. The further down we go the more stale the air is. "

We continued through the mines. We entered a rather large cavern. Gandalf brightened his light a bit and we saw monolithic columns. The city itself was carved into the stone. It was beautiful in its own way. However there seemed to be a dark aura about the city. The once proud Dwarf city now looked like haunted. I was scanning around to try and detect any foe.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called as Gimli dashed off to a room that was illuminated by a single beam of light that hung onto a tomb like a shroud. Gimli knelt down at the foot of the tomb and cried.

It was Balin, Gimli cousin. I walked over to Gimli and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Gandalf looked at one of the fallen dwarfs. He pried the book from the dead and began to read.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gated but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." The foreboding words brought everyone a sense of anxiety. There was a clammer from Pippen. Everyone jumps and goes into a defensive stance. He knocked a skeleton into a well that he was sat on. The sound echoed throughout the halls. I sensed the moment the dark creatures began to awaken. I quickly turned to Aragorn. As I was about to speak the sound of drums echoed.

"Frodo?" Sam says. Frodo unsheathed his blade slightly. The blue glow confirmed my fears.

"Orcs!" spat Legolas.

Not wasting a second, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas rushed to the door. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said with sarcastic relief. Legolas began to toss weapons at Aragorn to help bar the door. I wove a strengthening spell onto the door to buy us more time.

"Stay with Gandalf!" I ordered the Hobbits.

Gimli stood on his cousin tomb and growled, "Agh! Let them come. There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Aragorn and Legolas have their bows drawn. Boromir stands with his sword at the ready. I try and concentrate on strengthening the door but it is no use. As the door is battered down, Legolas fires an arrow through a hole in it. An orc screeches. I have no choice but to drop the spell and draw Anglachel. The door is broken down and orcs ran in. The next several minutes are a blur of instinct and rush of battle.

Aragorn looks over to the door as a cave troll, enters, a broken chain around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists. It roars. Legolas fires an arrow into its chest. I slash at the orcs trying to get at the halflings. The troll sees Sam and raises its club above his head to strike him. Sam dives through its legs, confusing it. It turns and follows it. Aragorn and Boromir pulls on the chain around its neck. The troll whips the chain away from the men. He then goes after Legolas on the ledge above us. I use a spell to get the chain to wrap itself around a pillar.

The troll roars in fury and yanks himself free. He then spots the three other Hobbits who were trying to hide behind a pillar.

"Frodo!" Aragorn and I cry out as the troll tries to drag Frodo away.

"Alvina!" Frodo screams "Aragorn!"

We rush to his aid. Aragorn picks up a spear and rams it into the troll's chest. Aragorn is flung away and knocked unconscious against the wall. Frodo and I both rush to his side. The troll pushes us against the wall in an attempt to run us through with the spear that he pulled from his chest.

I use my sword to knock the spear back but the troll just swats me on top of Aragorn. Frodo is left completely defenseless. The creature stabs Frodo with a mighty thrust.

I watch with horror as Frodo falls to the ground. Anger courses into my veins. Merry and Pippin lept onto the monster's shoulders in an attempt to avenge our fallen friend.

I use my sword alongside Gimli to bring the troll to its knees. Legolas deals the final blow after shooting an arrow into its mouth. Aragorn crawls over to Frodo. He lifts him us to see that he is unharmed and alive.

"Frodo." We all sigh in relief.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn says incredulous.

Gandalf spoke, "I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo unbuttons his top shirt buttons to reveal the Mithril shirt that was given to his Uncle.

I look at Aragorn, "Are you alright?" I help him stand. He was a bit shaky.

He nods. "What about you?" I shake my head.

"Just scrapes and bruises. I may have aggravated my back injury." I say wincing as I stretch my back slightly. "Is anyone else hurt?" They all shake their heads.

There came screeches from down the hall. "To the bridge of Khazad dum!" ordered the wizard.

We spare a few moments to collect our possessions and weapons. We fled the room with haste.

 **Some changes. I hope you will leave me a review.**


	12. And Then There Were Nine

**I Do NOT own any part of Lord of the Rings. I only claim Alvina.**

 **Chapter 12**

As we raced through the once abandoned halls, thousands of Orcs and goblins surrounded us. They swarmed around us like ants after a feast. We were cut off. I raised a barrier spell to prevent the foul creatures from reaching us. They slammed against the barrier in rage.

Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas all looked at me knowing what I was doing. "You are draining yourself." scolded Gandalf.

There came an unnatural fiery light from the arc way. Then an inhuman roar echoed throughout the halls. The orcs and goblins scattered at this new monster's arrival. I heard Gimli let out a premature laugh. Gandalf and I both watched the light become brighter loud rumbling steps echoed throughout the vacant hall. "What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked.

"A once slumbering creature that should not have been awaken." I

say.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. It's a foe beyond any of you. RUN!" He cried. We could not seem to move fast enough. There was a small doorway that Gandalf ushers us through. "Quickly! Led them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." He ordered. I looked back to see Gandalf push Aragorn towards me. "Do as I say. Swords are no use here."

"Come we must hurry." I say pulling him with me. The bright glow of molten earth casted an almost eerie light upon our was a significant gap in the stairs. Legolas leapt across first.

"Gandalf!" the elf called the wizard. He followed Legolas's example and jumped across. Arrows begin to fly past us. I can't cast another spell without fear of passing out. Boromir takes Merry and Pippin and jumps to the other side. Aragorn then grabs Sam and throws him to Legolas. He goes to do the same to Gimli.

Gimli stops him by saying, "No one tosses a dwarf." I found it slightly amusing that even in life and death situations, males still hold onto their pride. Gimli nearly doesn't make it but is caught by his beard by Legolas.

"Alvina!" Aragorn calls me.

I noticed that the stairs were no longer stable. "No!" I grabbed both Frodo and Aragorn and haul them back. The doorway entrance behind us glows red. A great roar comes from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumble. I jumped back just in time to see a great chunk of rock falling from the roof, and into the staircase between myself and Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. They are now isolated on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways. Aragorn looks at me with horror.

"Lean forward." I instruct Aragorn and Frodo as the staircase sways. They launched themselves at the right moment to be caught by Boromir and Legolas. They all now look to me. The gap was impossible even for an elf. I looked back at the still growing brighter red glow then back to my companions. I tried to think of a way out. "Go I'll be alright." I take a few steps back and gained a running start. When I reached the end of the steps I put every bit of strength into my legs and jumped the gap. By using a wind spell I was able to boost myself enough to get across. I was caught by Aragorn.

"Alvina!" His cry almost seem distant. I was panting and sweat dotted my brow. I felt something thicker run down my face. I wiped away a stream of blood from my nose.

My vision swam. "Run! The bridge." The whole mine is alight with fire. Aragorn half carries half drags me alongside himself. My legs couldn't support myself.

Gandalf shouts, "FLY!" as we approach the bridge. They run past Gandalf, who turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appears. He roars at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries in horror when the wizard didn't follow.

Gandalf shouts at the monster. "I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." The demon draws his sword and brings it down in a mighty arch. The blow is stopped by the barrier Gandalf brought up. I can only watch helplessly as Gandalf fights off the terrible creature. The balrog snorts at him, raises a fiery whip and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses and the balrog falls into the chasm. Gandalf grunts and turns to walk away. As he does so, the tail end of the balrog's whip snakes up and around his ankle, dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo dashes towards him, but Boromir holds him back.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries. I try and use my magic to break the whip but I am too weak. Gandalf looks at us.

He looks me in the eyes and gives me a nod. My eyes widen in disbelief. "Fly you fools." These were his last words before he lets go and plummets into the abyss.

Time slows. Sound doesn't register for me. I am vaguely aware of Aragorn carrying me out of the mines.

Once we are above ground we all collapse with the weight of our grief. Aragorn sits me down and begins to clean the blood from my face. I stare off into the distance. As I come to grips with reality, rage coursed through my veins. Anger at myself, and Gandalf and Him all rush through me like a powerful waterfall. After the anger burns the last of my energy guilt slams into me. I should have done more. I could have done more.

My thoughts are interrupted when Aragorn says, "Legolas. Get them up." I gather myself and put a mask on. I had to be strong now. There was no point in feeling guilty.

Boromir cried out, "Give them a moment for pity's sake."

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We need to find safety." I say. Aragorn looks at me. The men help gather the hobbits. I looked at each of them. I can't help but gather them up into a tight hug. "We will be alright. We must keep moving just a bit longer." They all nod and gather their courage.

As we leave the rocky hills we come upon a forest. I have not seen these particular woods in many many years. I could not help but hope that we would be welcomed.

 **Thank you for reading. Review if you wish. They help me write more. I intend to have a new chapter (not an updated one) very soon.**


	13. Meeting the Lady of the Light

**I do NOT own LotR.**

 **Chapter 13**

As we entered the forest of Lothlorien, I could sense the Marsh Wardens watching us. I sent a message of peace into the forest. I knew she would sense it and hopefully allow us to pass through unimpeded.

We all still carried the sorrow of Gandalf's passing. We all knew that we had to keep moving. The weight of our heavy hearts was almost too much to bear. I was still considerably weakened. I had to remain by Aragorn's side in the event that my strength gives.

"Do we need to rest?" Aragorn asked. I shake my head. The rush from the mines had worn off and the shock was settling in. I had not exert that much magic energy in such strength and duration since the Battle of the Five Armies. Not to mention my lack of sleep recently was not helping.

I felt the familiar buzz in the back of my mind telling me that danger was approaching. "Aragorn we are not alone." No sooner had I spoken that two arrows were pointed at me.

I heard a familiar voice, "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

"Well this is familiar." I mutter. Haldir looks at me with surprise.

We were led to a clearing, by then the light had faded. Haldir turns and addresses the Elf prince in elvish. "Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"Our Fellowship is in your debt, Haldir of Lorien." Legolas replies in the same tongue.

The Marsh Warden turns to Aragorn and myself and address us, "Aragorn of Dunedain you are known to us. It has been many years my lady enchantress."

"Haldir." I greet with a stoic respect.

"Forgive me my lady but we could not allow you to bring the evil any further into Lorian." The warden says stubbornly.

"Believe me my old friend if there were another path we would have sought it but circumstances have forced our hand." I replied with a grave and serious tone.

"So much for the courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand." said Gimli in frustration.

Haldir turns to the dwarf and says with disdain, "We have not had dealing with dwarves since the dark days." His tone held a superior tone to which I scowled.

Gimli's reply didn't help matters. "And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

"Enough!" I snap at both men. "Gimli that was uncalled for. Haldir you will do well to put aside your petty prejudice. We do not come here to quarrel or as an enemy. We seek shelter and safe passage." I scrutinize them both. I was feeling irritable in my state. I was really getting tired of all this racism.

Haldir looks at Frodo and says, "You bring great evil with you." He turns and addresses my husband and I, "You will go no further."

I give a slight glare at the retreating elf. I sit against a tree and take a drink of water. Aragorn was trying to convince Haldir to lend us assistance.

I could feel the guilt that each member of the Fellowship was feeling on some level. We all thought there was something that we could have done to save Gandalf.

The silent tension was broken when Boromir spoke to Frodo, "Gandalf's death was not in vain nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

I took slight comfort at his words. Even if they weren't meant for me, it was still sound advice.

Haldir and Aragorn appeared to have reached a came and said, "You will follow me." I had attempted to stand once more only to collapse back against the tree.

Aragorn rushed to my side. "My love, are you alright?" I closed my eyes tight and tried to make my head stop throbbing. I shakily nod my head. He helps me stand and guides me. Each member of the Fellowship and Haldir give me looks of concern.

We travel at a slower pace than before to accommodate me. I hated that I holding the others back. I began to hear a dark whisper in my mind telling me that I was weak. We traveled until dawn when we came upon a large mountain covered in trees.

Haldir announced. "Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." The city was always a great wonder to me.

We are led through the city all day. The moon rises and bathes the city. The walls glow with a magic feel. I can feel the energy coursing through the very air. It restored a part of my strength.

We stopped at an archway in front of a wide stairway. A elven couple descended dressed in silver and white. Both had long blond hair and silver circlets on their heads.

They look to each member. Galadriel's sight settled on my and she gave me a brief tight lipped smile. There was also a glimmer of concern in her eyes. She clearly saw how weak I was.

Lord Celeborn spoke, "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf?" I flinched at the name. Once again Galadriel and I make eye contact. "For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel informed her husband. He looked at her.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame: a balrog of Morgoth. I was unable to fight the demon alongside my companion and he was unable to withstand the evil." I spoke regretfully.

"Do not be so hard on yourself my old friend." Galadriel said out loud. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." says Celeborn.

I felt a flash of irritation. "Nay my lord. There is still hope. So long as a single member of the Fellowship that draws breath we will yet prevail. Our purpose still holds true. We all knew the risks when we started this venture." I could feel a grim acceptance from my companions and slight pride from Galadriel.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will all fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel says to both of us. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

We were led to a tented area. Everyone unpacked and took turns cleaning up. I was led away from the group to a private bath and given a silver dress with white embroidery and a silver circlet. similar to Galadriel's.

"My lady, Lady Galadriel would like an audience after you finish bathing." said one of the elf maids assisting me. I nod and thank her for the message.

I braided my waist length hair, and put on the white satin slippers that were provided. I was brought to the Mirror Pool where Galadriel stood with a silver pitcher in her grasp. "It has been too long since you have been in our city. When you were captured we feared the worst."

"I do not wish to speak of such things at this time." I say with monotone.

"I have seen many things in the mirror. Your path in constantly leading to shadow and death." She said with concern. Galadriel and I were as close as sisters.

I nod with a stoic mask. "He is growing more powerful by the day. Our once allies are turning their backs. I knew the risk when I joined the Fellowship. Even if I were to pass, the Fellowship will go on till the end. The link between them is strong."

"What of your husband? Is he able to keep going?" She asks.

"He knew that there is a chance that I might not be there in the end. I think that the loss of Gandalf has brought the reality of my situation to his mind. He always had a blind hope that nothing could happen." I spoke fondly, "He will not abandon his birthright. He will be crowned. Men are growing stronger as well."

She accepts my answer. We do not speak for a few moments. "Are you and Celeborn going to sail to the Undying Lands?" She smiles at me and nods.

"I had hoped that you will join us should you survive." she said.

I sighed, "Once I would have taken you up on the offer but too much darkness has covered my being like a thick mud. On a good note, I have found my soul mate. I would not leave him of my own will like that." She smiles once again and embraces me. "I must return to my companions, my friend."

 **Thank you for reading.**


	14. The Truth is Revealed

**I don't own LotR.**

 **Chapter 14**

When I made it back to where the Fellowship was resting the elves were singing. The lament was hauntingly beautiful. Tears threatened to break free but I held the back.

I hear Sam saying, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse for the." He pauses thinking, "The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder. Silver showers came falling like a rain of flowers." He looks defeated and sits down, "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

I smile gently at him. "You did just fine. That was lovely. It was one of his greatest joys to set them off and see the wonder that they brought to the face of any who saw them." Soon all four hobbits smiled at the memory.

I looked at each member and way that Boromir was agitated. Aragorn tried to put him at ease by saying, "Get some rest. These borders are well protected."

The steward's son shook his head, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." I walked over to him and Aragorn sat by his side. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I - I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

"Hope is a tricky thing. You might not even realize that you have it. It's the motivation to get back up when you are knocked down. The hope that tomorrow will be better is the driving force for everything. Faith in each other or themselves can change things is what links Men. It builds families and lasting friendships. It is one of the most beautiful things I have encountered in my life." Aragorn smiles and pulls me in for a kiss.

"You are very wise my lady." Boromir says, "I will admit that I was hesitant about a woman joining our ranks. I am curious about you. The stories about you are in some ways more frightening than that of the Elf Lady Galadriel."

I smile. "Indeed. Not many know the truth about my origins. I could tell you the tale but be warned there are few happy moments." I see that the others had gathered around as well. Sam, Merry and Pippin sat closer. Frodo sat by his bed still. Legolas who watched the city listened in. Gimli who was sleeping soundly was awoken. Aragorn took my hand for he knew how hard it was the share my story.

"I have walked these lands since the Elves were first awakened in Cuiviénen. It was during the Year of the Trees, I believe you call it. I am not entirely sure how long before that I slept with the Elves. I'm not even certain of my origins before I slept. I am even unsure of my true name. My name Alvina means 'friend of the elves' in an old language. I earned it when I fought alongside the Valar to defeat Melkor in the War for the Sake of the Elves.

"After the awakening of Men in the beginning of the First Age, I travelled and oversaw the create some of the settlements. I was there when the final stone was laid in Minas Tirith. It was during this time that I acquired Anglachel." I saw Boromir look at me with awe and wonder. "I was like a guardian angel for the new and growing land. There were many groups of Men, Elves and even Dwarves that worshiped me as a goddess. I did not encourage this behavior. I kept my distance and tried not to interfere with the natural course of life. I was there with Elrond and Elros when they were born. They grew up with me like a sibling. This was a bright time but it didn't last.

"Morgoth and his forces were causing so much chaos and destruction that I was called to fight once again. I was the one who cast Morgoth into the Void at the end of the First Age. When Sauron went into hiding. It nearly cost me my life and put me asleep for 500 years. I was brought back to once again fight the darkness. I was awoken when Sauron reappeared in Second Age. I sensed that he was amassing a force to conquer Middle Earth.

"When the Ring was forged I tried to stop him but 500 years of exile had led Sauron to become stronger than I was at the time. It was by assisting the Numenor that Sauron was able to be captured. I warned them that keeping him was dangerous but in the end nothing could stop him from corrupting the Nine." I began to fill with self loathing and anger. I felt Aragorn squeeze my hand as the memories sweep me along. "During the Battle of Five Armies after Isildur slew Sauron's corporal form and took the Ring, I was captured. I was dragged into the depths of Barad-dur and forced to feed Sauron so he could regain his power. I was tortured almost non stop for an eternity. In reality it was for 10 years. Based on how long I have been alive this may not seem like a long time but Sauron had used an ancient spell to warp time in a way. It was how he was able to recover so quickly.

"He leeched off my power to rebuild Barad-dur and Mordor. I begged for death. It was during this time that I discovered that Sauron had developed an obsession with me. Instead of torturing me for the sake of torture he attempted to sway me into joining him in conquering Middle Earth. I was on the brink of saying yes. It was through the efforts of a small alliance, like our Fellowship, that infiltrated the prison and freed me. I was able to make it out alive but the group that helped me was slain. I never discovered who they were.

"I went into hiding. I tried to keep under his sight. Many times I was nearly recaptured. I met Aragorn in Rivendell about a year after my escape. We stayed together for almost another year when, I left him after particularly dangerous encounter. We were tracked by the Nine after Aragorn captured Gollum. It wasn't until Gandalf contacted both myself and Aragorn that you four were heading to Bree that I finally reunited with him." I finished my tale with, "The rest you know." There was silence. Each one of my audience's faces held wonder and pity at the same time. "Do not take my tale as one of woe. Yes I have led a very dark life. However, I will not give up the fight. I always have faith and hope and light." I yawned on accident. "Excuse me. I need to retire this journey has been trying to us all."

Aragorn rose with me and led me to a private bed out of sight of the others. "Will you join me?" I asked my husband. "Please. The memories are for sure to taunt me." He was the only being alive that I would ever admit such openness to. He looks at me in the eyes and nods. He leans forward and kisses me soundly on the lips. I missed his taste and feel.

I would give just about anything for us to keep this one moment for eternity. I was swept off my feet and laid on the bed. Aragorn removed his shoes and mine. He removed the circlet and kissed my forehead. He lays on his back with me pressing me into his side. I lay my head on his chest and let the familiar rhythm of his heart beat hypnotise me. I could sense that he was restless.

"Have you ever forgiven me for leaving you?" I ask in a vulnerable voice. I can still remember the guilt that ate at me every moment we were apart. I kept my gaze on the necklace at his throat

He wraps his arm around me and hugs me tighter. He hand caresses my cheek and guides my eyes to meet his. "I forgave you the moment we met outside of Bree. I wasn't happy but I was not angry. I understand that you were trying to protect me." His eyes were soft but they began to look troubled and sad, "Promise me you will never leave me like that again. I can't bear to have you apart from me."

I look at him with so much love. I don't understand how I managed to live all those years before he was born. "I promise I will never leave you if it can avoid it."

After one more passionate kiss we settled down to finally get some much needed sleep.

 **Next chapter is a bit rough. I hope you all enjoyed reading.**


	15. The Fellowship Continues

**I don't own LotR.**

 **Chapter 15**

The familiar scene appeared. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm stood with the others behind me but Gandalf in front of me. The Balrog stood looming over him. The bridge collapsed just like before. I knew the events that were to take place next so I tried to dash and pull my comrade to safety. However I can't move. I try but I am paralyzed.

When Gandalf is dragged to the edge, he cries out to me. "Help me!" I still can't move. The scene freezes and His dark voice enters my mind.

"You failed your dear friend. You are the reason he died." He taunted me. I denied it half hearted. "Oh yes it is. You can't even bring yourself to believe it. I wonder if you other companions feel the same." I turn to see Aragorn and the others looking to me in anger.

The worse was the look of utter betrayal in the eyes of Frodo. "It's all your fault. You should have died instead of Gandalf. It should have been you." I collapsed under the weight of the verbal attack. Voices of each of my companions swirled around my pelting me with guilt, like stones.

"Just admit it." His voice drowns out the others. "You are better off joining me. You are going to fail them again." The scene is once again at the bridge. I stand where Gandalf stood after the bridge collapsed. I noticed that I was now in Mount Doom.

I turned around and saw the other members looking at me. They one by one turn and began to walk to the exit leaving me one the edge. "No! Wait!" I cried and tried to follow but I felt something wrap around my ankle and drag me over the edge. I was trying to hold on. I called out to Aragorn, Gandalf, anyone.

"Isn't this what you wanted to replace him and let him live. Let go and you will have what you want." He said. I looked around me trying to find a way out. I struggled to find a foothold with my free leg.

I felt resolve fill me. "No!" I said, "I will not let things happen this way." I pulled and pulled until I felt the leash weaken. "Gandalf died for a reason. It wasn't my fault. I am stronger than this." I pull myself back onto the ledge and face Sauron. "You can't use this against me. I will not let you win."

A snarl was the answer as he back hands me with a metal glove leaving marks on my face. "You are weak."

"No." I say my conviction fueling my resolve. I felt a punch land on my stomach. I double over but laugh. "Resorting to physical to beat me. You must be desperate." I feel him growl as he brandishes a dagger.

"You will regret that." These were his last words before he stabs the dagger into my flesh. All I feel is a sense of weightlessness as wind seems to whip past me. I think I am falling.

I feel heat on my back and coming closer. I am being burned. I cry out in pain. My world goes black.

I am slammed into awakening. The first thing I register was the pain. My skin feels raw and bleeding. I rush to get out of bed. In the process I awaken Aragorn who is startled and pulls a weapon. My skin is red and black. The burns are being healed slowly but the pain is still fresh.

"Alvina!" Aragorn cries. As the burns heal I am aware of the stab wound in my side. As it heals I began to breath again. I groan in pain and distress. When my physical body is back to normal, I sit bracing myself and panting heavy.

"Water." I croak. My throat feels raw. I feel the cup being placed into my hands. I look at him with thanks. I couldn't help that little bit of wariness after what I saw. I look him in the eye. "Do you think I should have replaced Gandalf?" Aragorn looks at me with confusion.

When he finally realizes what I said his eyes turned hard, "Don't ever think that." He looks at me with anguish in his eyes as he thinks about what would happen if the situation was reversed. "I shutter at the very thought. Please don't ever say something like that again,"

I saw the effect my words had on him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you so. Thank you. Thank you for caring about me." I smiled and tears of joy flowed. He returned my embrace and kissed me soundly on the lips. We laid back down on the bed in each other's arms.

When we finally decided to continue our quest the elves were most gracious in allowing us provisions. We were given 3 boats to aid us down the river. Each of us received new enchanted cloaks with Lorien leaf brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these help shield you from unfriendly eyes." As the boats are loaded I noticed that Legolas had opened some Lembas and taken a bite.

Aragorn speaks with Celeborn, "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so."

"Sauroman. He must have found a spell that shields these dark creatures from the light." I sigh. Celeborn gives Aragorn a ornate dagger.

Celeborn continues, "By the river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Rauros." Aragorn thanks the elf lord and goes to the boats.

"Thank you my friend. May the Valar keep you and your people." I say in Elvish as parting words.

"The same for you my friend. If fate be willing, we will meet again before Galadriel and I join our brethren in the Undying lands." He replies.

I sat in the boat with Legolas and Gimli. I can tell that each member is recalling the special gift that Lady Galadriel gave each of them.

Legolas received a new bow of the Galadhrim. Merry and Pippin were given daggers of the Noldorin. Sam was given elven rope. Frodo was given the light of Earendil. I had stood by Aragorn before the Lady.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." I tuned out the rest feeling like the conversation was private. I did hear Galadriel say, "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness.. with all that is left of your kin." I held onto his hand. Galadriel and I share a look. I will not let him fall.

She stepped before me. "My old and dear friend. I have one gift for you." She waved an elf forward. In his hands was a silver and white mithril circlet. It was made of three bands woven in a braid that met in the front where it created a small, elegant four point star. I bowed my head and allowed her to place the crown upon my brow. "So all you encounter will know of you and the light that you carry as hope for all of the Earth. Your journey is one of the darkest. Carry our light as strength." When it settled on my head I felt a warm light fill me. I felt free and powerful. I knew that this crown was infused with magic to act as a reserve when mine fails me.

"Thank you." I gave her an embrace to express my gratitude.

"You alone can remove it so others can't use its power for their own ends."

As I sat in my boat with Gimli, I heard him say, "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

Legolas asked him, "What was it?"

The dwarf smiled and spoke, "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

"A lesson is learned my dear dwarf. Things are not always as they appear." I recall the words he spoke upon entering Lorian. Legolas and I share a smile as we travel down stream.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. Helping Others See the Light

**I don't own anything except Alvina.**

As we traveled we all felt the evil that was chasing us. Every sense that I possessed warned me that they were catching us. It was slow but steady pace. I feared that they would overtake us in a matter of days. I didn't voice my opinions out loud because I didn't want to worry the Hobbits.

I looked at Legolas and saw that he knew that we were being tracked. "Gentlemen perhaps you would like to rest for a bit." I say loudly enough for all boats to hear me. Boromir looked at me, incredulous. Aragorn and Legolas looked at me with confusion.

"We can't stop." said Boromir.

"Who said anything about stopping Boromir? I merely asked if you would like me to take over for a bit." Again I was met with confusion. I wink and close my eyes. I whispered a few words and soon the boats were moving at a slightly faster pace than before without the men guiding. "Relax gentlemen I will not let us go astray." The Hobbits looked at me with wonder. Aragorn smiled at me with appreciation. Boromir looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you can't do mi'lady?" Pippin asked.

I smile and laugh, "The only limits I have are my own strength and morals." I guided the boats for a while and allowed the men to take back their task.

We went ashore for the night. I sat close to Frodo. I sensed someone on the river behind us. Boromir and Aragorn investigated. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped to lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

I heard Sam approach and speak to Frodo. "Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam offered.

Frodo declined with, "No Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo…" Sam trailed off his protests.

"I'm all right." Frodo tried to reassure his friend.

Sam still protested, "But you're not! I'm here for you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

Frodo looked at Sam with sad eyes, "You can't help me, Sam. Not this some sleep."

Sam gets up and leaves I stop him with a hand on his shoulder. 'You are a great friend and have a big heart. He needs you more than he admits. Keep with him no matter what." I say with a smile and a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He returns my smile and walks away.

I sit beside Frodo and put my arm around his shoulder and bring him into a tight hug. "I wish for nothing more than to take this burden from you. I would give just about anything to take away the weight." I kiss the top of his head. Frodo hugs me back and I can feel a few tears escape him. "I am so proud of you Frodo. You are the only one who could carry what you carry and stay true. You have great strength that goes beyond any physical strength in the world." I hold him for a bit longer and stroke his hair.

He pulls away and wipes his face. "Thank you Alvina." I smile and kiss his forehead once more.

I overhear Boromir say, "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup. Strike out from Mordor in a place of strength."

Aragorn responds, "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" spat Boromir. Frodo flinches beside me.

I look down at him and see his eyes filled with suffering. "Try and rest Frodo. I am here." I hum a quiet lullaby with a sleep spell to put him into a dreamless sleep. I lay him down and cover him. I go to face the men.

"Yes there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." the Gondorian said. Aragorn was about to walk away when Boromir grabs him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are." Aragorn snatches his arm back. I step closer. Boromir sees me and turns to me with fire in his gaze. "If you were as powerful as you claim, there would be no need for this quest. Sauron would have been defeated by now." He makes his resentment known. I stop and feel guilt swell inside of me.

I harden my face and shut down. "Perhaps."

I turn and walk away. I go by Legolas and Gimli who were by Merry and Pippin. "Mi'lady?" Pippin asked with all the curiosity of a child. "We were wondering, are you and Aragorn married?" I smile at his question.

"Yes my young friend. We have been married for almost 3 years now." I say smiling fondly at the memories.

Pippin's next question was hard. "Do you have any children?" I immediately feel an arrow shatter my happiness.

I smile sadly at the inquisitive hobbit. "No Pippin I can't bear children. It was one of the things that He stole from me during those years." I can feel tears burning in my eyes. "Rest my friends we have a long journey ahead of us."

I walk over to my own pack. I didn't bother to unroll my pallet. I would find no rest tonight. My mind was plagued. I feel Aragorn come over to me. "I heard what you said to Frodo. The same words apply to you my love. You can't and shouldn't be expected to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Thank you, my love. You should rest and regain your strength. I will take watch tonight." I brush him off. I know that I am being a hypocrite. I know that I am a martyr. My thoughts were dark and self damning.

I was taken by my thoughts by a sharp jerk. I twisted to see Aragorn looking at me sternly. "I will not have you doing this to yourself. You are not to blame. Sauron is the one who attacked Man. Sauron is the one who created the Ring. You did everything you could within reason at the time." I just looked at him wide eyed. "Everything happens for a purpose." His words lift me up and give me hope. I smile genuinely. I had to remember what I am fighting for now. I can't change the past and wishing I could will not do any good.

"You are right my love." I kiss him sweetly. "I will take watch." He nods and goes to lay down. The night passed without incident and soon we were back on the river.

 **Thank you for reading. PM me what you think. I will update again tomorrow with the final chapter of the Fellowship. Hope you look forward to it.**


	17. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**I only own Alvina.**

When we had passed the monoliths of the Argonath we approached the falls. We disembarked our crafts and set all our supplies onshore. "We cross the lake by nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn informed us.

"Oh yes?!" complained the Dwarf. "Its just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Merry and Pippin were not looking fond of the description.

"That is our road. I took the same road to escape the Black Lands. I seem to recall saying that nothing is impassable. All one needs to know is where to go and where not to go." I say. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." I told him teasing.

Gimli sputtered and huffed. "Recover my…?!"

Legolas broke the playful mood by saying, 'We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn objects.

Legolas kept looking into the woods, "Its not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"I sensed the same. I suspect it's Saruman's Uruk-hai. They have been chasing us since Lorian." I inform the others. They all look at me startled.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry.

We all had brief heart attacks when we saw that the Ringbearer had wondered off. "Where's Boromir?" I asked with unease. "You three stay here encase Frodo and Boromir comes back. Keep your weapons close." I order the other hobbits. I look to the elf and dwarf. "We will split up. Legolas go with Gimli. I will go with Aragorn we will cover more ground."

As Aragorn tracks Frodo, I cry out when a unexpected pain pierces my mind. I see a vision of the Eye. "Alvina!"

I breath deep to recover myself. "Someone put on the Ring." I used a mental trail to locate the Ring. I take off in the direction of some ruins. Aragorn follows close.

We arrive in time to see Frodo fall onto the ground from one of the ruins. "Frodo?" Aragorn asks.

"It has taken Boromir." He sounded breathless and scared.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asks intensely.

"Stay away!" the Ringbearer cries out. Frodo scrambles to run.

I step forward, "Frodo wait!" He stops upon seeing me. I can tell that he feels slightly better with me here. "We swore to protect you remember?"

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" He shoots back scared.

He opens his palm to reveal the Ring. Aragorn wakes up to him. His eyes never left the Ring.

I stiffen when I hear the Ring whispering to him. I reach out as he does to snatch him back should he attempt to take it. Aragorn pushes the Ring to Frodo. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." I felt proud of Aragorn for being so stubborn.

Frodo and Aragorn exchange a few words. I sense the danger approaching. I draw my blade as Frodo draws his to see the blade glowing. Aragorn in on his feet quick and draws his blade.

"Go, Frodo. Run Run!" Aragorn orders. I turn to accompany the Ringbearer. I turn back briefly, "Stay with him. I will be alright."

I hear the order, "Find the Halflings! Find the Witch!" My heart freezes in my chest. Frodo and I hide behind a tree as several run past.

"Frodo, Alvina." I hear Merry and Pippin hiding in a hollow by a fallen tree.

I look to Frodo with tearful eyes. "Be strong Frodo. Know that we are always with you in your heart." I say.

I see Merry and Pippin out in the open. Merry turns to Frodo and tells him, "Run, Frodo! Go!" He then calls to the Uruk-hai that were searching. They take off in a random direction to distract them. I kiss Frodo, "You will remain unseen by the Uruk-hai until you reach the boats." I readjust my grip on my sword and attack the next passing Uruk-hai. I slice its head off and quickly attack another. The familiar rush of battle streaks through me.

I slice, block, stab, dodge. The intricate dance is intoxicating. I hear the horn of Gondor being sounded off in the distance. I kill anything within reach of my blade. I use a few energy blast spells to take out a few more. I maneuver the battle towards the horn. I hoped that the others would hear it and regroup with Boromir. I was outnumbered ten to one. They had me surrounded on all sides. That was when I noticed that none of them were attacking. There were just preventing any escape.

One of the Uruk was not wearing a helmet. He held an obsidian dagger with a oil like substance coating the blade. I can only guess its poison. I sensed him behind me trying to stab me in the back. I spun around to decapitate him but I was not fast enough. He was able to stab me along in my side.

I didn't feel the pain right away. I staggered a few steps. I noticed that the Uruk-hai were backing off. They were standing; waiting. I can feel the poison in my body. My limbs and body are feeling heavy. I feel a heavy cold weight settle on my neck. I am completely paralyzed. The moment the collar was locked. I could feel my magic being drained. I focused my energy to my circlet. If I stored it there, the moment I was free I could act immediately instead of needing to wait for my magic to restore itself.

I am thrown over someone's shoulder and carted away I tried to call out for help. I tried to fight. I tried to do anything to get free.

We were joined with another group and they ran opposite direction of the River. I noticed that Merry and Pippin were being handled much the same way except they were thrashing with everything they had.

I felt my vision go blurry. Soon all I knew was darkness.

 **Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked the Fellowship. The Two Towers will commence on Monday.**


	18. Into the Woods

**I know its been awhile since I updated but I have been busy and lacked inspiration. However I am back on track. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Lastly I do NOT own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 18

When I awoke again, I was tied to the back of one of the Uruk-hai. My weapons had been taken from me. We were running through the land non stop. I tried to connect with Aragorn but the collar was stopping me. I looked over the my shoulders and saw Merry and Pippin were being transported in the same way. I tried to see if they were unhurt.

"Pippin." I say quietly. He looks at me with relief and fear. Merry appeared to be unconscious. Pippin looked over at him and back at me with worry.

We were called to stop in a ravine. I knew that we were somewhere in Rohan. I looked ahead and saw that several Orcs had emerged from behind the rocks.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire rats and the witch now." the leader snarled.

The Uruk-hai Captain replied with a snarling growl, "I don't take orders from Orc- maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." He turned back.

I heard Pippin say, "Merry! Merry! Wake up!" He turned to an Uruk-hai that was drinking from a skin, "My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!"

The captain heard Pippin's plea and jeered, "Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" Merry's mouth is forced open and is forced to drink something. Merry chokes and sputters.

"Stop it!" cried Pippin.

"Can't take his draught!" taunted the captain. The company laughed and jeered.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered with as much force as I can muster. The captain turned to me and I saw a look of lust in his eyes.

"Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut." he commanded. I saw one of the commanders sniff the air. "What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man flesh." the commander reported.

"Aragorn." I heard Pippin whisper. My heart filled with hope. If anyone could track us it was him.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" the captain ordered. The company rushed on at a brisk pace. It wasn't until nightfall that they stopped again.

We were at the border of Fangorn Forest. "We ain't goin' no further 'till we've had a breather!" one of the soldiers complain. Another ordered someone to get a fire started.

Merry, Pippin and I were thrown to the ground. Our hands remained bound. Pippin crawled over to Merry. I tried to get into a defensive position to protect the hobbits.

"Merry!" Pippin calls. "Lady Alvina!"

I kneel by Merry and see the dried cut on his brow. I gently examine it. Using a cloth I try to clean it up as best I could. "Are you hurt Pippin?" I ask softly. He shakes his head.

"I think we might have made a mistake, leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry said.

I shake my head, "Not true Master Merry. If you had not joined then I would never have met you. You both are have great hearts and courage my friends. Don't give up hope now."

As the orcs chop at the trees, groan and rumbles come from the forest. "What's making that noise?" Pippin asks.

"It's the trees." I say sadly I hated that they were hurting. I tried to touch the collar on my throat but it burned my fingers.

"You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive." Merry explained

"Alive?" Pippin cried alarmed.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Even move." Merry said. The trees continued to groan in their own language.

One of the Uruk said, "I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" One of the Orcs complained. I noticed that his gaze landed on the Hobbits. "What about them? They're fresh!"

A few took a step closer to them. I tried to block their view.

"They are not for eating!" exclaimed one of the Uruk commanders. Merry, Pippin and I were grabbed and forced to stand.

One of the Orc's stood up to him and said, "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh! They look tasty!" He tried to get at them. He is shoved back. Now several more Orcs stood against the Uruk-hai.

"Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled." commanded the Uruk.

The Orc didn't like that. "Alive? Why alive? Do they make good sport?" He then looked at me with excitement, "She would definitely be a nice sport." I snarl at the creature. He looks taken aback.

"The Shire rats have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war. And the witch is going to Lord Sauron." My heart stops when he reveals Saruman's plans.

Pippin whispers to Merry, "They think we have the Ring. Lady Alvina is going to be sent to Mordor."

"Shh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." I hear someone sneaking up behind the Hobbits.

One of the orcs snarled, "Just a mouthful. A bit off the flank." The Uruk spins quickly and slice off the creature's head.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boy's," the commander roars. Several shouts rang out and soon the Uruk's were tearing the orc apart and feasting.

We were knocked to the ground. "Merry! Pippin! Follow me!" We try and crawl away while the others were distracted. I was caught by my ankle and dragged backwards.

I am turned onto by back and see one orcs hovering over me. "Go on, call for help. I'm going to have fun with you." I try and thrash. He pins my arms and grabs my thigh. I shudder in disgust. "No one's gonna save you now!"

Something in impales the Orc. He screams and falls off of me. I look up just in time to see riders burst through the Orcs and attack. Wasting no time I kick the Orc off of me and try and crawl away.

Merry and Pippin had managed to cut themselves free in the madness. I spot to them just as Pippin screams at a rearing horse about to trample him. I pull him out of the way. I dodge swipes of swords and horses as the battle rages. My blood rushed through my body. I see Merry and Pippin. I try and herd them into the woods.

We race through the labyrinth of trees and roots. We pause by a bush. "Mi'lady." Pippin holds a sharp rock up to me. I hold my still bound hands out. He makes quick work of the rope.

"Thank you Pippin." I say.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin rushes out.

Just then we see the orc burst out of the undergrowth. "I'm gonna rip your filthy little heads! Come here!'

I grab the Hobbits and urge them to run. "Trees! Climb a tree!" Merry and Pippin scurry up the tree. I look around to try and find the orc. I can't spot him.

"He's gone." Merry said.

I am suddenly tackled to the ground. As I thrash and struggle, I manage to break the Orc's nose. Dark black blood splatters on my face.

"Alvina!" Merry and Pippin call. I look at them just in time to see them fall when the tree they hid on began to move.

The orc raises his blade to stab me. "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly." I roll out of the way just in time for the tree to stomp and squish the Orc. I stand hasty and look at the Ent. I saw that it had caught Merry and Pippin in its hands. A flicker of recognition passed between us.

"Treebeard?" I ask. He looks taken aback.

"Lady Alvina its been tooo looong." he replies with a smile. He then looks at the Hobbits that he carried. "You travel with little Orcs." He says the word with disdain.

"No Treebeard! They are not orcs. They are Hobbits. They are my friends." I say quickly.

"My lady can you get the tree to let us go?" Pippin says.

Treebeard takes offence to this and cries, "Tree! I am no tree. I am an Ent."

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked.

Treebeard says, "Side? I am on nobody's side. Because nobody is on my side, little orc." He then looks at me sadly, "Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"I care for the woods. I always have, Treebeard." I pleaded with the shepherd of the forest. "That is why I created the Ents." He looks at me with scrutiny.

Merry speaks out and says, "We are not orcs. We are Hobbits!"

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like orc mischief to me." He begins to get angry and forget that I am there. "They come with fire. They come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!" He rants while walking away from me.

"Treebeard! Calm down! We aren't here to hurt you or the forest. They are not Orcs!" I shout at him. I follow the Ent with a curse under my breath.

"Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. The White Wizard will know." I became confused and terrified by what he was talking about. Suddenly the Ent stops and drops them in front of a familiar face. My head spins at the shock of what I thought to be impossible. Shock, confusion, and disbelief rage inside of me.

"Gandalf?" Merry gasps out. I felt tears burn behind my eyes.

The old friend smiles and nods. With tears in their eyes, the Hobbits rush into his embrace.

 **Please review.**


	19. A Very Old Friend

**Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I only claim Alvina.**

Chapter 19

As I looked at my dear friend, I could not help the tears of joy that spilled. After the Hobbits hugged the wizard, I embraced him and allowed a few tears to escape.

"How?" I choked out. He looked at the collar on my throat and with a flick of his wrist the lock undid itself and the weight dropped from me. I breathed in relief. I allowed my magic to flow back into my body. I used some in the forest to replenish my strength.

"Thank you." I say in relief.

Gandalf just smiled and said, "It simply wasn't my time." He looked at three of us. "Where are the others?"

Merry and Pippin looked sad. "After Moria, we sought refuge with the elves in Lothlorien. We travelled the river to the falls. We were attacked by a group of Saruman's Uruk-hai. They had orders to capture the Hobbits and myself. Frodo was able to escape detection through the efforts of these brave souls." I told the wizard while placing a hand on each Hobbit's shoulder. "I know that the Uruks were being tracked probably by Aragorn."

"There is something that you should both know." Merry said stoically. "Boromir sacrificed himself to try and protect us. He is most likely dead." The words were like arrows. Just when hope was there.

"Boromir had tried to take the Ring from Frodo just before we were attacked. I believe he is redeemed." I said. I took a deep breath and tried to locate Aragorn. He was about a day behind us. I sensed our unintended rescuers were still at the border of Fangorn. "Aragorn is about a day or so behind. He will be here about midday tomorrow. I believe he is traveling with Legolas and Gimli. The riders who ambushed the Uruk are still at the borders."

I look over at my young companions and see that the rush and excitement was wearing off. "I think we should continue this in the morning." Gandalf said.

I turn to Treebeard who had been patient this whole time. "Treebeard, as you can see we are no threat. Would you kindly carry the young hobbits to my old dwelling?"

"Of course my lady." The Ent offered a hand to each so they could climb on. They looked at me nervously. I smiled and nodded in encouragement. They both climbed and settled in his branches. We walked to a clearing with a mighty tree in the center. It was the largest tree in the forest. I placed my hand on the bark. The tree opened to form a doorway. Treebeard allowed the Hobbits to step down.

"Thank you my friend I will see you in the morning."

He bowed and walked to tend to the forest.

I created this place as a inside was completely hollowed out. Glass orbs lit and hung by vines from the ceiling. The furnishings grew naturally out of the earth. Dust covered everything. A simple air spell blew all the dust out. The main area held a sitting area, kitchen, and dining room. There were several rooms that were curtained off.

"You both can bathe in there." I pointed to the curtain. There were two large chairs in front of the fireplace. I knelt in front of the fireplace and began to build a hearty blaze. I put on a kettle for some tea. "Oh the simple things in life." I say.

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed. I noticed that he had made himself comfortable and was puffing away at his pipe. I chuckle at his quickness to make himself at home.

I sat in the other chair and stared at the fire. I allowed my thoughts to wonder. To think about Aragorn, Frodo, Boromir.

"You have much on your mind my very old friend." Gandalf said.

I look at the wizard with a mock glare. "Watch who you call old. I may have walked this Earth longer than you but at least I don't look it." The wizard look offended by my jab. I laugh good naturedly. He chuckles as well. I turn serious again. "I haven't had much time to come to terms with reality. It saddens me to see so much darkness. To see the world so divided. I can barely remember the peaceful times anymore. I grow weary of fighting." I feel a knot in my throat and my sight blur.

I grip the armrest of my chair in anguish. I feel a gentle hand on mine. "Indeed you have done so much and gotten so little in return." Gandalf said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I've seen many miraculous things in my time and feel privileged to have seen them. I have felt love and light in the purest form. Thinking about those times makes the burden seem not so heavy. I may be weary but I am not going to give in. I intend to fight to the end, whether that end be by fair means or foul." I vow. When the water is hot enough I pull 4 cups of tea. "Merry. Pippin. I have some tea and food in here when you are done." I hear them quickly get out of the bath.

I laugh at their haste to get food but I can't blame them. I pull out a loaf of bread and some stew that I enchanted to remain fresh. I heat it up and pour extra portions into the Hobbits bowl.

Soon the only noise was the sound of eating and the fire crackling. I look at Merry and Pippin who were rubbing their eyes and yawning. I smile and direct them to some hammocks in a room by the bathing area. They settle quickly and pass out. I kiss each of their foreheads. I showed the wizard a different room with an actual bed. With a good night kiss on the cheek, he retired.

My room had a large bed with its own private bathing area. The bed itself was a marvel of interconnected vines and tree roots. There were white honeysuckle flowers that gave a wonderful fragrance to the room. The bedding was white linen. It was in here that I slept for 500 years after Morgoth's defeat. My dreams were uneventful.

The next morning, Gandalf and I decided that Merry and Pippin were going to stay with Treebeard. I was going to stay with Gandalf and we were going to meet with Aragorn, and the others. We were needed in Rohan. Saruman's interference there needed to be dealt with. I grabbed new weapons from my stores and created a light pack for each of the hobbits.

"Don't worry. We will see one another again. Treebeard will take good care of you until then." I say as I give each a kiss and embrace.

 **Please review.**


	20. Awaited Reunion

**Thank you to all who are reading my story. I do not claim any part of Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 20

I felt when Aragorn approached the edge of the forest. I cloaked my presence. Gandalf told me that he needed to reveal himself first.

I followed them while they traveled.

I see Gimli taste a drop of liquid from a leaf. He spits it out, "Orc blood."

Aragorn had knelt down to see some of Treebeard's tracks. "These are strange tracks. Someone was following this tracks as well. I think it was Alvina." He rose. I could hear the hope in his voice. It sounded tired and desperate. I wanted nothing more than to run to him.

"The air is so close here." Gimli griped. It was nice to see that the dwarf had not changed.

Legolas in his elven wisdom said. "This forest if old. Very old. Full of memory and anger and secrets." When the trees began to speak, Gimli became spooked. "The trees are speaking to each other."

I tried to soothe the trees. They had nothing to fear from these three. "Gimli!" Aragorn ordered. "Lower you axe."

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. After Lady Alvina woke the trees. They taught them to speak." Legolas looked at the trees with respect and wonder.

Gimli, ever the tough nut, "Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel dropping." I sighed and shook my head. Would that one learn anything?

"Aragorn something is out there!" Legolas tensed and reported. I realized that Gandalf was about to appear.

Aragorn stood at Legolas's shoulder and whispered. "What do you see?"

"The White Wizard approaches." The all draw prepare their weapons.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" They all stiffened. "We must be quick." Aragorn warned.

All three turn and are blind by a bright light. Legolas fires and arrow which I deflect and Gimli throws his axe which Gandalf deflects. Aragorn's sword glows hot and he is forced to drop it. They all shield their eyes.

Saruman's voice speaks, "You are tracking the footsteps to two hobbits and an enchantress." I did not approve of Gandalf's deception.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

The wizard reported, "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted my husband.

I dispel the light that Gandalf used as a cover and walked over to see the look of shock on each of their faces. They all kneel before the wizard.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn breathed.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." the elf prince apologised.

Gandalf just took it in stride. "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." Aragorn said confused.

"Through fire and water." Gandalf recounted. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought the balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time." He paused at the flashback. "Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I was given light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn whispered. "Alvina?"

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf seemed to have forgotten his own name. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

I pulled up my hood and make ready to reveal myself. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said.

Aragorn spoke, "We hear trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." The wizard nodded and said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" The trees growled in anger. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin and Alvina to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." The old wizard said.

"In one thing you have not changed my dear friend." Aragorn teased. "You still speak in riddles." They shared a laugh then Aragorn turned serious. "Gandalf where is Alvina?"

"Closer than you think." He said. His gaze landed on the tree that I was behind.

I stepped out and lowered my hood. I smiled at their expressions of awe and relief. "Ah lass." Gimli spoke first.

"My Lady!" a confused elf said. He must be put off on how I hid myself from his sight.

I walk over to Aragorn who looked startled. I think he believed this was a dream.

He reached up and placed a callused hand on my cheek. I smiled lovely. "You're here." was all he could say.

"I am. Did you ever doubt that I would not be? I promised you did I not." I whispered and kissed him on the lips to assure him that I was real. We lost track of time. It was when Gimli cleared his throat that we remembered that we had an audience. I broke away and blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Where are the young masters?"

"They are safe. I had a special task for them." I placed my hand on the bark of a tree and gazed at it kindly. "A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." I turn to the others. "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact they are far safer than you are about to be." I laugh at his expression. Aragorn looks at me with love in his eyes.

My gaze turns with stern worry. "You have not been taking care of yourself my love." I scold in elvish. He just give me a boyish smile which looks adorable on him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel so safe in his arms. I know that whatever we encounter in Edoras, we will face it together.


	21. A Night of Rest

**Here is the next chapter. I don't pretend to own anything except Alvina.**

Chapter 21

While we traveled back through Fangorn, I had a nagging question in my mind. "Aragorn? Where is Boromir? Merry and Pippin say he was gravely wounded but they didn't know if he survived."

"He was. He was pierced by three Uruk-hai arrows. We sent his body down the river in one of the boats." He said solemnly. The grief was shamefully less painful to bear than with Gandalf's passing. I do regret that I did not get to know the man better. He had strength of heart and loyalty to a fault.

"He spoke briefly of you in his last breath. He said he didn't mean his words to you. He should not have let his anger fall unneeded." Aragorn told me. I close my eyes and send a prayer to the Valar to grant him peace in the afterlife. "I promised him that I wouldn't let the White City fall." I grip his hand and smile.

Aragorn seemed to remember something and reached to his back and revealed Anglachel. I sighed in relief. The sword pulsed in contentment at being back in my possession again. I thanked him and secured my blade to my side once more.

When we reached the end of the forest, Gandalf let out a whistle that traveled across the plains. From the distance, two horses call back their answer. One was pure a pure white stallion and the other was a younger black mare. Both horses approached in a majestic gallop.

"Those are Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in wonder. I smiled lovingly at both of them. The white stallion approached Gandalf and the mare approached me.

I reached my hand out and the mare immediately placed her nose in it. She looked at me with a slight plea in her eyes. I smiled at her and with a flick of my wrist 4 sugar cubes appeared in my hand. She greedily snapped the up. I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Shadowfax and his daughter Nightmare. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf strokes the stallion gently.

I smile. "Nightmare has been my friend since she was a foal. She carried me for days after my escape from Mordor. I owe her my very life." Nightmare tosses her head proudly. I chuckle at her antics. We mount quickly and race across the plains to Edoras.

When we stopped for the night, I tended to the horses. Legolas went to gather us dinner and Gimli was building a fire. I had conjured a trough and filled it with water. "How do you do that?" Gimli asked. "You make things appear out of thin air." I knelt down to get a brush from my saddle bag. I began to run the brush gently down Nightmare's neck. She nickers in contentment.

"Well it's not really out of thin air Master Dwarf." I said. "The trough was actually in my old stable in the north. I haven't had use for it in years. I simple transport it from there to here. It's fairly simple magic. The water comes from the air." He looks at me with awe. I smile at him. I looked over to Gandalf and Aragorn, who were gazing at the red glow on the horizon.

I walked over to them and stood to Aragorn's right. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. He fears the allies you have. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men." Gandalf says looking to Aragorn and I.

"He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage." He says with hope.

"The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." I see the slight doubt in my husbands eyes at his decisions.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf and said. "He is not alone. Sam went with him." My heart lightens at this news. I had wondered at what befall the stout hobbit. He was so loyal to Frodo. I shouldn't worried. They will look out for each other.

I walk over and pull my pallet out of my pack. I unroll it beside Aragon's. I needed to be beside him this night. Those five days apart were harsh. When my task is completed, I stroke the small fire to keep it alight.

Aragorn sat by the fire and prepared a pipe. I never approved of it but I knew what a stress relief it was for my husband so I indulged him. I sat back leaning against my husband's chest as Legolas returns with some nuts, berries and two hares. After eating our light meal with some lembas bread, we all settle down for the night. Gandalf agrees to take the first shift and Legolas agrees to take the second.

The camp is soon filled with the snores of the dwarf. "It's a wonder we haven't been ambushed with the racket that he makes." I jest. The three men chuckle at the dwarf. I lay with my cloak as a blanket and my saddlebag as a pillow. I feel Aragorn lay beside me and draw me into his chest. I turn over to look into his silver eyes. I can never get enough of how deep and endless his eyes are.

The amount of love and care in his eyes is more than any word in any language can express. I know my eyes tell the same. In that moment we are the only two people on earth. I feel like I have no worries or burdens. No words need be spoken we simply exist. We stay this way until I fall asleep.

 **Next chapter is a bit dark.**


	22. Darkness Invades

Chapter 22

I jerked into awareness at the snap of a twig nearby. I noticed several things in that time. Aragorn was no longer at my side. I couldn't sense any of my companions. The horses were nowhere to be seen. I felt a panic bubble inside of me. I lept up and grabbed my sword.

Standing by the fire was a black cloaked figure. I could practically feel the evil drifting off him like smoke. I snapped into a fighting stance and snarled, "What have you done?"

A dark chuckle was the only answer I received. I prepared to lunge at my foe when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I brought Anglachel up in time to block a sword. My panic was making my moves shaky and unfocused. When I finally saw my opponent, it was Aragorn. He had a sinister smile on his face but his eyes were glazed over. I disengaged from Aragorn and began to defend myself from Gimli who charged at me in fury.

I danced out of the way of both Aragorn and Gimli. I also block arrows and bow attacks by Legolas. I can't bring myself to do anything but defend as best as I can. "See how quickly they fall under darkness." the malevolent voice of the cloaked figure rang out over the sounds of clashing metal.

I attempt to steer the battle towards the figure in hopes that I will be able to kill him to break whatever enchantment, he had my friends and husband under. It seemed that whatever bewitchment that they were under was designed around protecting the figure and confronting me.

"Release them!" I order when I shoved Aragorn and Gimli. All three stopped their advances but did not lower their weapons.

"What do I get in exchange?" The figure asked mockingly.

I turned to him with a snarl but kept my friends at the corner of my eye, "How about your limbs and head remain attached to your body?"

Another dark chuckle was released. "That is hardly an incentive. I don't think you are in much of a position to threaten."

"What do you want?" I said with caution.

By the glow of the fire, I make out a feral grin that spread over his face. "My dear Enchantress. You know what I want." I suppressed a shudder at the lust that oozed from his words. It made me want to go jump in a river and scrub my skin raw.

"And if I refuse?" I ask still cautious.

The figure seemed to shrug. "Then I will simply keep your friends. Although they aren't much use to me so perhaps I should just eliminate them." I looked in time to see Aragorn turn and swing at Gimli. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli all began to fight each other with ferocity. I could only look on in horror. I tried to move to interfere but I was being held back by a pair of ice cold hands on my arms. "No no my temptress. Wouldn't want you to get in the middle of that."

"Stop this!" I begged as tears of frustration gathered in my eyes.

"And if I refuse?" He parroted my earlier words.

I struggled to get out of his hold but his grip was as firm as steel. I could only watch as I saw Legolas peirce Gimli through the throat with an arrow. I screamed in denial, alarm, and rage. Legolas had just a moment to relish his short victory before he was stabbed in the back by Aragorn.

"Well perhaps he is worthy. I believe he will make an excellent Nazgul." The creature holding me mused.

"You are a monster." I whisper in a broken voice.

I felt a hot breath in my ear, "No you are. You could have saved them. You could have stopped this. All you had to do was agree to be mine. But your continued stubbornness is only causing all those dear to you pain and grief."

I noticed Aragorn seeming to shake off the influence. He looked upon his fallen comrades with abhorrence. He looked at his blood stained hands and dropped his sword. He staggered back. All I could think of is how I wanted to rush into his arms and try consoling him.

The dark sorcerer had vanished only to reappear behind my husband. I tried to cry out a warning but I was too late. Aragorn's body slumped to the ground without his head. I let out a scream. I looked away only to see the bodies of each of my fellowship at my feet. I tried to back away but my legs seemed to be rooted in place. I could only howl with anguish as the world seemed to spin with colors.

I jolted awake with a shriek. My whole body was shaking violently. I felt a hand try and touch me. I scrambled away in fright. I looked around madly. When my rushed mind finally calmed enough I saw Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli watching me with looks of pity and concern. I looked to see Aragorn with his outstretched hand.

My breathing was coming in fast short pants and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. "Alvina?" Aragorn said softly. I felt tears rise in my eyes and threw myself at him. He gathered me up and held me close while sobs wracked my body. He ran his hand over my head and whispered sweet nothings in my ear as I tried to recompose myself. Once I regained control over my body, I looked at each of my companions. I knew they were all wondering what had happened.

"It was a nightmare. A dark sorcerer had infiltrated our camp and placed you three under an enchantment." I said indicating the three non wizards. "He forced you to attack me then he forced you to attack each other. You all died and the last thing I could see was the bodies of so many others at my feet." I shivered at the memory.

"It was only a dream. We are still here." Aragorn assured me.

"Indeed it would take more than some mystic to make us turn." Gimli gruffed in an attempt to lighten the heavy mood.

"Thank you my friend." I say. I sigh in peace and resettle against my husband. Soon I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Expulsion and Burial

**I do NOT claim Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 23

When we approached Edoras, the tension built amongst our group. We all knew that there would be trouble, we knew that we were in for a fight. We paused our horses on a ridge on the edge of the Rohirrim city.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf cautions us.

I stretch my senses as far as I dare without arousing suspicion. I was unsure whether or not Saruman had received word of his failed mission. I could feel the dark and twisted presence of the corrupted wizard. His influence was slowly consuming the whole city. "It may be strong but not impossible to break." I said to instill hope. I raised my hood to conceal my identity for the time being.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." We traveled up the slope the city sat upon and approached the great hall. The people risked brief glances at us before rushing off.

Gimli commented by saying, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

We dismounted at the foot of the stairs leading to the hall. We were met at the doors with a company of guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The commander spoke the name with veiled disgust. With a firm nod from Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I began to surrender our weapons.

We had every intention to cooperate until one of the guards tried to get me to lower my hood. Hama had tried to take Gandalf's staff but the crafty wizard played the poor old man trick and was able to keep his staff.

We were able to enter. I noticed immediately, the kings haggard appearance and the slimy creature at his side.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf scolds. I noticed the guards that were following us as we walked toward the king. I still concealed myself and waited until the right time.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The croak of the King sounded. The slippery servant left the King's side and approached us.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." Grima snapped. He reminded me of Gollum in his appearance and manners.

Gandalf silenced him by saying. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf brandishes my staff.

Grima looked upon it with horror and cowardice. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He exclaimed and attempted to slink away. The guards that were following us lept forward to attack. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all held them off, as Gandalf and I approached the throne.

"Théoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." We stood at the foot of the throne. Gandalf raised his hand towards the King. "Harken to me! I release you from the spell."

I knew that we needed to do it together but I let Gandalf hold his attention. Théoden laughs, "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." He continues to laugh until I remove my hood and cloak.

"Surely you have forgotten there is power everywhere both dark and light." Théoden is startled and leans back in his throne. Gandalf has thrown off his cloak to reveal his white robes.

Gandalf raises his staff and proclaims, "We will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Théoden is pinned onto his throne by Gandalf power. I search through his mind and sever Saruman's hold on him.

Saruman fights at the same time that I feel Sauron fighting within me. I use the energy stored in my circlet to help combat both. Saruman's voice comes from Théoden's mouth, "If I go- Théoden dies."

Once again the King is immobilized by Gandalf. I continue my work. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." I know I am close to severing his hold completely.

"Rohan is mine!" Saurman growls at us.

"Be gone!" I hiss. In a last desperate attempt, Théoden tries the throw himself at me. He is held off and Saruman's presence leaves Théoden's mind. I stagger back from the steps breathing heavy. I noticed that Théoden was about to topple out of his throne. A young blond woman, in a white dress rushes forward and helps him sit up. I feel arms encircle me to keep me up. Aragorn had caught me before I could collapse.

Théoden's face looks much younger and healthier now. He looks up from us and asks with confusion. "Gandalf? Alvina?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf says.

He slowly rises from his throne. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

I smile kindly at him, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

Hama brings forth the sword and Théoden draws it. The hall is in awe at the restoration of the King. Without Saruman's influence, the very air seems lighter. I looked at Theodred who had his gaze on Grima.

With a harsh order Grima is thrown out of the hall. He rolls down the steps and tries to crawl away. He sputters excuses, "I've only ever served you my lord."

Theodred was furious, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He points his sword at the sniveling man.

"Send me not from your side!" Grima begged.

Théoden raised his sword to kill the wretched traitor. However Aragorn lept forward and stopped the lethal blow. "No my lord! No my lord. Let him go." My husband's mercy was astonishing.

I stepped forward and placed a soothing hand on the King's shoulder. He looked at me in confusion and rage. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." I say. "His own will just tarnish the ground."

Aragorn has tried to offer Girma assistance but was scorned. Grima fled from Edoras on his horse. "Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn called to the masses. They all kneel before the rightful ruler. I bowed my head slightly in respect.

Later we all attended the funeral for Théoden's son, Theodred, funeral. He had been struck down by Saruman's forces. When the service had concluded Théoden, Gandalf and I remained.

Théoden held a white flower in his grasp as he spoke, "Simbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf consoled.

The grieving King said in a shaking voice, "No parent should have to bury their child."

I gathered the broken man into a strong but gentle embrace. I had done so once before when he was a young child. "He was strong in life. Just like his father. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." I assured him. Théoden cries into my shoulder as I soothed him. I looked to Gandalf and he seemed distracted by something.

I looked beyond to see two small figures on top of a horse. One fell off the horse. I released Théoden and ran towards them. I whistled sharply. Nightmare jogged up to me. I lept onto her back and we galloped to the figures. I quickly discovered them to be two young children. The boy was faint from lack of food and water. The girl was in a slightly better shape.

I placed the boy with me, "Can you hold on a bit longer little one?" I addressed the girl. She nodded weakly. "I am going to take you to King Théoden." When I reached the base of the hall. I sent a call out the Aragorn to help me. Aragorn met me and took the boy to the hall. I stayed with the girl. She became distressed when her brother was being taken away. "Shh. Young one you are safe. My husband is going to take your brother to the healers. He will be alright. Come with me we will get you some food."

The girl told me her name was Freda. She was about 8 years old. I carried her to the hall. I spotted Èowyn and ordered, "Please prepare two hot meals and blankets." She nodded and rushed off to obey.

Later the boy had awoken and they were both eating in the hall. Èowyn and I were able to get the story behind the two children. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree."

Freda asked, "Where's mama?" She was trembling from shock.

"Hush." Èowyn soothed.

Gandalf sat at Théoden's right side as the king sat on his throne. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." The wizard advised. I noticed that Théoden was looking to me for advice as well.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn reported while smoking his pipe.

Théoden rose from his throne, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." Aragorn warned.

Théoden was feeling defensive. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"When last I looked, King Théoden was not under the influence of a traitorous wizard and his groveling pet." I speak with warning. "King you may be but to ignore the advice of others has caused empires to crumble into dust." Théoden looked at me with anger and chastisement. I raised an eyebrow at him as a challenge to prove me wrong. I had taught Théoden many things in my many visits to the Horse Master's Hall.

I still saw him as a pupil and a friend. Gandalf broke the silent tension between us by saying. "Then what is the king's decisions?" I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do.


	24. Exodus of Edoras

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 23

Within a day the call was sent out to the city. Théoden was going to evacuate his people to Helm's Deep to try and weather the coming storm. While the city packed what they needed for the journey, Gandalf, Aragorn and I headed to the stable. Gandalf was going to try and find the Rohirrim to assist Théoden. He was not happy that Théoden was going to flee instead of fight. He made his opinion known by saying, "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

We entered the stable, I started to prepare Nightmare while Gandalf prepared Shadowfax. Gandalf and Aragorn were discussing the flaws in Théoden's plan.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn defended Théoden's decision.

I agreed him by saying, "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past. There is an old magic interwoven into its foundation that has allowed it to last for as long as it has."

"There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre." Gandalf warned. "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end. The people of Rohan will need both of you." I turned to look at him as both men turned to me. "The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn assured the wizard.

I gave him a teasing smile. "When have you ever known me to intentionally break my word." Our old friend just nodded but had a familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye. I gave him a parting embrace before walking away to prevent anyone from getting trampled in the Wizard haste.

I watched as Shadowfax rushed out of the city and across the plains. Preparations continued for our mass exodus. I was placing a few bags on Nightmare. I noticed a commotion as a couple of men try to saddle a restless horse. Aragorn approved to try and ease the spirited beast. He begins speaking to him in Rohirric and Elvish. The dark brown stallion was magnificent and strong. He was a few years older than Nightmare. I turned to my friend and noticed that she was observing the stallion.

"I see you found yourself taking a shine to him." I whisper teasingly Nightmare. If she were human she would be blushing like an apple. As it was she nudged me and tossed her head lightly to convey her denial and embarrassment.

Aragorn's soothing talk did the trick. The once unruly steed, was pacified.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." I looked to see Èowyn was tending to a saddle across the way. I left Nightmare's stall and approached Brego gently. I began to speak with him as well.

"You are a mighty creature Brego." I spoke in Elvish. "You have seen much my friend." I said sadly.

"I've heard of the magic of the Elves, but I did not look for it in the Rangers from the North. You both speak as one of their own." Èowyn says.

Aragorn explains by saying, "I was raised in Rivendell, for a time."

"I have found sanctuary with them, in the past." I had a feeling that she did not know who I really was. I could tell from the look in her eye that she had a crush on my husband.

"Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war." Aragorn recommended.

As I finished seeing to Nightmare, I went to my room to gather my meager belongings. After packing what I had, I ventured into the main hall where I saw Èowyn opening a chest and taking out a sword.

She unsheathes the blade and begins to go through a basic motion. Her form is almost flawless. She is fluid with her movements and doesn't hesitate for a moment. I see my husband behind her. She seems to sense him there. As she pivots around to slash her opponent behind her, Aragorn blocks the swing with his dagger. I can tell that she is startled out of her mindset by the clashing of the metal.

She quickly frees her sword and breathes deeply. "You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn compliments. As she turns back to the chest, she makes eye contact with me before grabbing the sheath. Aragorn hasn't noticed me yet.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without sword may still die upon them." Èowyn says packing the sword once more. "I fear neither death nor pain." I admired her strong spirit and determination. Such qualities are rare to find in women these days.

Aragorn speaks softly, "What do you fear my lady?"

She turns back to him and says, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." I close my eyes and shiver at the memories of all those dark days and nights when I did fall and accept the shackles.

"You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Aragorn assures her. There was once a time that I too thought that there was nothing that could dominate me. I was sure of my destiny. I can't help but admit that I was arrogant and proud of my power. It was through darkness and pain that humbled and to an extent broke me.

I walked away to take my pack to Nightmare. When I had secured it to her saddle, I conjured a sugar cube and held it out to my friend. I heard a small grunt from another stall. I looked over to see young Freda trying to help her brother saddle their horse. They were under temporary guardianship of a young servant named Crirawen. She was attempting to keep the saddle blanket in place.

I smile kindly at them, "Would you like some assistance young ones?" They had gotten the saddle half way onto the horse but were unable to pull it all the way on. Freda looked up at me with sheepish eyes.

"Please my lady." young Freda pleads, "Garold is very big and Èothan and I are not strong enough to saddle her all by ourselves."

I just keep smiling and pat her on the head before going to mare and saddle the animal. Èothan checks all the straps and puts the reins on the mare with Crirawen's guidance."You both have been extremely brave for traveling as far as you did. I'm sure your parents must be very proud of you both." At the mention of their parents, Freda begins to tear up. I crouched down to her level and said, "You will see her again. I'm sure she is waiting for you in Helm's Deep. Keep your chin up." She nods and dries her tears. "Can you give me a smile?" She smiles. I look to her brother and see the gratitude in his eye.

Young Crirawen, looked fondly at her charges and curtsied at my presence. "Thank you my lady. I feared we would need to fetch a stable hand to assist us."

"It was no trouble." Èothan had used stool and was already sitting on the saddle. I lift Freda and place her in front of her brother.

Crirawen looks at me. "You are very good with children my lady. Do you have any of your own?"

"Nay. That gift was taken from me." I say with a toneless voice. The woman quickly looked down ashamed.

"Forgive me. It was not my place to pry." She stammered out.

I smile reassuringly. "It is alright. I have come to accept my disadvantage. I cherish children and help those in need however I can." I turn and walk back to my steed. She seemed to notice my darkening mood and presses her nose to my chest. I just smile and stroke her face. "I'm alright girl. I'll be alright."

As we rode out of the gates of Edoras, my negative thoughts plagued me. If I died, would Aragorn move on and take another to his bed? Would she be able to give him the son that he needed to continue his bloodline? If I was able to defeat Sauron and the Ring destroyed would I still be childless? I began to wonder if maybe I should allow Aragorn to take a mistress. I know that such things are frowned upon but if I am unable to have a heir. I looked at young Èowyn. I knew she fancied my husband, and perhaps in time he might come to fancy her in turn. I knew that he would reject this immediately if I tried to confront him directly. Maybe I should try and plant the suggestion. I don't want to think about my husband with another woman but I had no choice but to consider the options he has.


End file.
